


Scream - The Loomis Diaries

by nikolledenise



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Horror, Murder, Violence, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolledenise/pseuds/nikolledenise
Summary: What if Sidney wasn't the only female in Billy's life? What if he had a sister, a twin sister? This is the story of Taylor Loomis and how the effects of the Woodboro Massacre have changed her life.





	1. Taylor Loomis

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. I wrote a new story. I made it as long as I could, but I'm trying to make it longer than five chapters...but it's a movie so it takes a minute. haha. Enjoy.

Chapter One

Taylor Loomis laughed, her brown hair flying behind her slightly as she walked down the street with her blonde friend. “I’m serious. Mom had no clue he was even there, it was ridiculous.”

Nudging shoulders with her counterpart, Taylor spoke with a fond smile on her face, “Case, I’m so happy you and Steve got together. As much as I love Stu, you two never seemed to really fit well, ya know?”

“Yeah. I used to think I loved him, but he was just too…I don’t know…up Billy’s butt, I guess.”

“Girl, I feel ya. It’s a little strange how close they are. Did you know they used to have sleepovers, until we were like fifteen? Then dad put a stop to it, because he felt it was weird.”

“Oh, as if. Anyone who looks at them can tell that they’re brothers.” They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they came to the front door of the video store, “Now, help me pick out a movie that’ll make Steve want to rip my cloths off and protect me from the big bad killer.”

Making a face, Taylor held up a finger, “first, gross,” she held up another, “second, you can never go wrong with Halloween.”

“Okay movie freak, which one would be your choice?”

“Well, you can’t go wrong with the original…after all, it’s the best. The fourth or fifth would be okay, just not the third. Never the third.”

Casey sighed in amusement, “Alright. I’ll bite. Why not the third?”

“For one, Michael isn’t even in it. But the entire plot was stupid, like seriously as if Halloween masks would kill children in order to…” Her sentence was cut off when lips descended onto hers.

“Helloo, Randy.”

The couple pulled apart with smiles on their faces, “Hi, gorgeous.”

“Hey, Ran. What’s up?”

“Why are we killing children?” Taylor rolled her eyes at the startled look thrown their way by a woman with her two children, allowing Casey to answer instead as they all walked towards the front shelf, the original Halloween firmly in the blonde’s grasp.

Raising the film up slightly, the high school cheerleader answered, “Season of the Witch. She doesn’t like it.”

“Obviously. Sequels suck.”

Grinning, Taylor gave him another kiss, “And that’s why I keep you around.”

“Because I agree with you?” “Cause he agrees with you?”

“Yup. I like it when a man knows when to admit defeat.” Casey’s laughter finished that conversation as the couple shared a smile as the two girls left the building.

“You know,” Taylor looked towards Casey, waiting for her to finish the sentence, “you and Randy are cute. In that nerdy, horror movie freak way.”

“Awh, that’s sweet. I hope Michael Myers kills you tonight.”

Casey laughed, shoving the slightly younger girl, although they both laughed as she stumbled partly into the road, throwing the middle finger up in reply. As they both arrived at the school, where their separate cars were parked, Casey spoke again, “You should come hang out with us tonight.”

“And get murdered by Michael, while you two sneak off to have sex? Pass.”

“I’m serious. Come hang out. Watch the movie. Stay over. Plus, my parents will be happier if you’re there when they get home.”

“Oh because, how dare they allow you to be alone with a boy,” she laughed, “as if you haven’t been sneaking boys into your room since we were fifteen.”

“I’ll make popcorn.”

The brunette sighed, her smile giving Casey the answer she needed, “I’ll be there around 9.”

“Steve’s coming over after practice.”

“Exactly. Then when the rents get home at midnight, boom the tree of us will be fully clothed watching babysitters get stabbed.”

“Perfect. See you at 9.” Taylor watched as Casey drove her parents’ car out of the parking lot, before pulling out behind her and turning in the opposite direction to her own house.

\------------xXx------------

Taylor sat on the blue couch, her legs bent at the knees, feet resting on the edge of the coffee table as she flipped through the channels, a plate containing a ham and cheese sandwich and a few chips rested on her lap. Seeing Billy walk into the room, she threw him a smile before stopping on a familiar face, “Hey, The Exorcist is on.”

“Sweet.” She gave a glare as the boy took half of her sandwich, “What? I’m hungry.”

“It takes two minutes to fix your own sandwich, dude.”

“But you’re the woman of the house, feed me.” Taylor rolled her eyes before handing the plate over with a knowing smile. They watched the movie for awhile before he spoke again, “I think I’m going to see Sidney.” Taylor turned her head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Cover for me, yeah?”

“Alright,” she waited until he got to the door before smirking, “Good luck lover boy.” It was about ten minutes later that she jumped due to the phone ringing, reaching behind her she grabbed the white cordless phone, “Hello.”

“Hi, gorgeous. What’re you doing?”

“Watching the Exorcist, which sucks.”

“How can you say that?! It’s a classic!”

“It’s on TV. So, ya know…the good stuff is cut out.

“Oh yeah, never mind then.”

“Look at you, admitting defeat.”

“You gonna admit defeat when I get a better grade on this English essay than you?”

“You wish. I’ve found the perfect topic and it’s gonna blow Mrs. Peterson’s mind next week.”

“Next week? Babe, it’s due tomorrow.”

She sat up abruptly, “what? No it’s not. Is it?”

“Yeah. At the start of each class.”

“Damn. I’ve gotta call Casey.” She ran a hand through her messy hair, “I’ll talk to you later.” She heard him say his farewells before she quickly hung up, groaning in frustration before dialing Casey’s number.

It rang twice before a frustrated voice answered, “What?!”

“Case?”

“Oh, Taylor. Hey.”

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just some creep calling me. What’s up?”

“Well, I was calling to tell you I wouldn’t make it. I forgot that the paper for English was due tomorrow, and I haven’t even started it. But, now I feel like I need to come over and beat up some telephone creep.”

“Nah, I’ll be okay. I wish you could come though.”

“I can bring my paper and work on it, if you want? Then I’ll still be your alibi against your parents.”

Casey laughed, and Taylor could hear the sound of her door being locked through the phone, “It’s okay. Get your paper finished. I’ll just see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright, as long as you’re sure. Tell Steve I said no glove, no love.”

“You’re a freak, but I’ll tell him.”

“Alright. If Michael comes knocking, just stab him.” She heard Casey laughter as she clicked the phone call to an end. She glanced at the television, which was playing the final fifteen minutes of the film before making a face and flipping the device off and walking up the stairs to her bedroom, where her backpack lay discarded on her floor. Tossing the bag onto her bed, she opened her dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. After changing she shuffles through her green backpack, looking for her English notebook and a pencil.

Staring at the blank page for over ten minutes she made a sound of frustration before digging her cell phone out of one of the pockets and dialing one of the three members she had memorized, not waiting for the voice to even say a greeting before she asked, “what did you write about?”

“Taylor?”

“Yes. It’s me. What did you write about? Okay, I’ll admit defeat. My mind is blank and I’m pretty much screwed.”

“I thought you were calling Casey for help?”

“What? No. I made plans with her and Steve and I wanted to cancel them, so I could work on this stupid essay. Only now all I can think about is how much I would rather be watching stupid blondes getting stabbed then writing whatever it is that I’m supposed to be writing.”

Randy gave a short chuckle, “I wrote about how Child’s Play was inspired by a true story.”

“Oh, it was not.”

“It was! Loosely.”

“Yeah, loosely. I don’t know. I could always write about how Nightmare on Elm Street was based on reality. Loosely.”

“It’s based on a new article about a couple of guys refusing to go to sleep for days. That’s not really a based-on reality movie.”

“I said loosely! I don’t know…I could always write a fiction piece for her and have a high school senior kill all of her enemies.”

“Oh yeah, what would you title it?”

“I don’t know. It’d be something cool though. What if I talked about how much I hate this stupid assignment?”

“Just do some kind of fluff piece. Think like Tatum.”

“Thinking like Tatum is not going to get me valedictorian. Oh! I can do a comparison between the Pet Sematary novel and the movie!” She jumped as she heard a heavy thump from across the house, she then snorted in amusement, “Billy’s home.”

“Where has he been?”

As her boyfriend spoke, she had gotten up to close her bedroom door, “Trying to bang Sidney…and since he’s back before 11…I’m going to say he failed in that task.” She laughed, and they spoke for a few more minutes before they decided to hang up so that she could get her work done.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor hears the news

Chapter Two

Taylor woke up late the next morning, especially considering she had just fallen asleep around 4:30 that morning, meaning she was supposed to wake up within an hour, not two hours later. She rushed around her house getting dressed and throwing her hair up into an incredibly messy ponytail before grabbing a dry piece of toast and jogging out the front door, mentally glaring at her brother for leaving her behind in the first place. Parking further away than she would have liked, Taylor locked the doors to her red 1996 Mustang convertible and jogged towards the front of the school, “Hey, Sid.” The blue jean clad senior glanced at Taylor with a questioning look to which the brunette shrugged, eyes wandering around to view the reporters throughout the front. “Is that Gale Weathers?” The face Sidney made when her eyes locked on the older woman’s figure was enough of an answer to make Taylor not say anything else, although she and Sidney both jumped when Tatum Riley popped up beside them.

“What’s going on?”

“You don’t know?” The two brunettes looked at the mini skirt wearing cheerleader in confusion, which signified her to continue with her explanation, “Casey Becker and Steve Orith were killed last night.”

“What?” “No way.” The pair spoke at the same time, yet Taylor’s was a lot quieter, almost as if she spoke in complete disbelief.

“We’re not just talking killed. We’re talking splatter movie killed. Ripped open from end to end.”

“Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English.”

“Not anymore. It’s so sad. Her mom and dad, they found her hanging from a tree. Her insides, on the outside.”

“Oh my God.” While Sidney replied, Taylor’s tongue felt as if it weighed ten pounds inside her mouth and she was doing all she could, just to keep breathing normally.

“yeah. They’re interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors…”

“They think it’s school related?”

“Fucking clueless. I mean Dewey said it’s the worst crime here, since…” Her voice trailed off as she caught Taylor’s panic filled eyes, “Well, it’s bad.”

“I’ve gotta go see fi I can do something about this hair. I’ll see you in class.”

After straightening her hair out the best she could with her fingers, Taylor did a quick swipe of mascara on her lashes and called it good, heading towards her first class – AP Chemistry, one of the few classes that she doesn’t share with any of her friends. Throughout her first two periods of school, she silently watched as people were called out to be spoken to by the police, each name was followed by a look at from the entire class and an encouraging smile by the teacher. Each class began with a few words about how Casey and Steve would be severely missed.

By the time third period came along, Taylor was pass the point of trying to pretend to be paying attention, instead she just stared down into her English notebook, mindlessly doodling as the teacher attempted to keep it a normal day by discussing the essays that were being turned in. The essay that caused her not to be with her best friend as she was attacked the night before, but no matter how hard she tried, her brown eyes continually wandered towards the empty chair, directly in front of hers, Casey’s chair.

“Uhm, Sidney, it appears to be your turn.” At the sound of Mrs. Peterson calling her friend’s name, she automatically looked at the seat diagonal to her body, catching Sidney’s eye and trying to give her a reassuring smile, although she was sure that it came out looking more like a grimace than a smile.

Sidney didn’t come back before the start of fourth period, so she left the classroom slowly, in hopes of catching the older girl before having to attend her math class. Unfortunately, she didn’t catch sight of her, but by the time she was planted in the desk next to Randy, Taylor was feeling a bit less numb than she had throughout the rest of the morning. “You good?”

She gave a shrug in reply, but he seemed to understand what she wanted to convey, because he reached across the aisle and squeezed her thigh in reassurance. They both tensed when Mr. Jackson called, “Miss. Loomis,” turning towards the balding man, as if they had been caught doing something wrong. “It’s your turn, Taylor.” With a short nod in his direction, she grabbed her still zipped backpack from the floor and walked towards the front of the room, her hand grazing Randy’s shoulder as she passed him.

She stood in the open doorway for less than five seconds before the men noticed her arrival, “Hi, Taylor.”

“Hey Sheriff. Dewey.”

“It’s Deputy Riley today, Tay.” Instead of giving a verbal acknowledgement, she merely raised an eyebrow at the man before taking the empty seat.

“We’re going to keep this brief. They just want to ask you a few questions,” Principal Himbry squeezes her shoulder tightly, in what she thinks is supposed to be a comforting manner, but it just makes her even more uncomfortable, “Okay?” Again, she doesn’t grace the men with an actual reply, instead just silently looks at the sheriff of Woodsboro.

“We’re you very close to Casey Becker?”

“Well, considering she was one of my best friends…I’d say so.”

“And where were you last night?”

She sighed, her eyes catching a trophy sitting on Himbry’s bookcase, “At home with my brother and dad. Doing homework.”

“Casey’s parents told us that you had plans with her last night.”

“Yeah,” her eyes landed in their direction again, “I was supposed to go watch a movie with her and Steve, but I forgot about a paper due in English. I cancelled.”

“You stayed home to do homework? Okay…can you think of anyone would want to harm Casey?”

“No.” She unconsciously bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed together slighting, in thought, before she admitted, “No. But when I talked to her while she was waiting on Steve…she said someone had been calling her. I don’t know if it’s important or not, but she seemed like it was freaking her out.” She stopped speaking, sorrow filling her face before it was quickly replaced with tears rolling down her cheeks, “God, the last thing I said to her was about someone trying to kill her.”

“What?” She didn’t answer as the tears consumed her, crying for the first time today. “Taylor,” Dewey spoke again, only this time his hands landed on her shoulders, “What do you mean? Did you know someone was after her and Steve?”

“No,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes and trying to calm herself down slightly, “We had been messing around at the video store with Randy and I made a joke about Michael Myers killing her,” she paused to take a deep breath, “before we hung up last night, I told her to stab Michael if he came after her. I should’ve been there with her. God, why did I cancel?”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” her arms hung limply in her lap as he wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands rubbing up and down her back, “if you had been there, you could have been hurt, too. We’ll figure it out, okay. It’ll be okay.”

\--------------xXx------------

Taylor sat on the fountain with her friends, her back leaning against Randy’s shoulder, propping herself up as they talked about classes and the day. Looking at her small group, she couldn’t help but think about how different the three females were in the group. Sidney in her loose jeans and plain blue t-shirt, Tatum in her tight yellow shirt and orange mini skirt, and her. Taylor glanced down at her own outfit which consisted of a pair of tight blue jeans with a rip in one knee, her tight black tank top and the plaid flannel hanging open over it. “Remember your principal loves you and I want you to be safe. All students are encouraged to return home promptly from school grounds. Avoid strangers, walk in 2’s and 3’s.”

Taylor rolled her eyes as the PA system clicked off, “did he really just say to avoid strangers? Please, we all know that strangers have the best candy.” No one replied, but Randy laughed, which made her feel a bit better.

“What kind of questions did they ask you, Sid?”

“They asked me if I knew Casey.”

“They asked me that, too. Tay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, did they ask if you liked to hunt?” Taylor tensed at Stu’s words, knowing the reason for that question.

“Yeah, they did. Did they ask you?”

“Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?” Que the dumb question.

“Cause their bodies were gutted.”

“Thank you, Randy.” “Thanks, Ran.” The Loomis twins spoke at the same time, something that had been a common occurrence in their childhood.

“They didn’t ask me if I liked to hunt.”

“Cause there is no way a girl could’ve killed them.”

Tatum scoffed, “that is so sexist. The killer could easily be female. Basic Instinct.”

Taylor made a face, “ice pick,” as Randy swallowed what he had been chewing, “that was an ice pick. Not exactly the same thing.”

“Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. And the fact is that it takes a man to do something like that.”

“Or a man’s mentality.”

At Tatum’s reply to Stu, Taylor couldn’t resist the smirk, “guess that leaves Stu out.”

All he could do was glare as Sidney spoke for the first time in a while, “how do you…gut someone?”

As the group was enveloped in silence, Taylor grabbed her bag, “As fun as this is. I’ve gotta hit the library before history. Later, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think?


	3. Ghostface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor sees a ghost

Chapter Three

“The bodies of 17-year-old, Casey Becker, and her 18-year-old, Steve Orith, were discovered late last night by her parents.” Taylor sighed before flipping to the next channel. Another news report. She didn’t even let the man speak before flipping to the next, which showcased Gale Weathers. With a groan, she turned the television to a black screen, before pushing herself off the couch.

“Billy, I’m going to the store!” She didn’t wait for a reply as she grabbed her keys from the hook next to the front door and unlocks her convertible. Once her seatbelt was clicked into place and the top was let down, she drove down their winding driveway, heading towards town. Her eyes catch the duffle bag sitting in the back seat, “damnit.” Glancing at the clock, she pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder as she made her way to the school. It wasn’t until she was parked in her normal spot in the parking lot that she rolled her eyes and reversed back out and turned in the direction of the store she was originally headed towards.

Walking into the video store, she walked straight to the horror section. “Sup, loser.”

Taylor looked up, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips, “who’s the real loser here? The one working in the video store or the customer?”

“Shut up.” She giggled when he pulled her head slightly closer, where he planted a kiss to her lips from over the movie shelves. “Why are you here, not that I’m not happy to see you?”

She shrugged, “Just felt like getting a movie tonight. When you get done closing, you can always sneak into my window. We can watch Freddy together? Or Carrie?” She held up the two movies with a mischievous grin. He shared a smile with his girlfriend, before simply pointing at the Freddy Krueger movie. “That’s what I was thinking, too.”

As they walked up to the counter he spoke again, “You still haven’t told me why you aren’t at practice.”

Taylor sighed, “I don’t know. I forgot about it, and then when I got back to the school I parked and everything, then just decided it wasn’t worth it today. I feel like everyone is going to be arguing over who is supposed to be captain now, and that’s just pretty pointless. Ya know?”

“Want me to call in sick? I can just go home with you now.”

“Yeah, call the store and tell yourself that you’re too ill to work. That’ll work well. No, I’ll just see you tonight or tomorrow.”

\------------------xXx----------------

Taylor picked up her first slice of pepperoni pizza, taking a large bit, as the opening credits of Nightmare on Elm Street played on the screen in her living room. It was less than an hour later that the pizza was halfway finished and Taylor was laying on the couch, ignoring the homework that she knew would be due the next day, preferring to watch the slaughtering of innocent teenagers. She jumped as she heard rushed footsteps that were followed by the opening and slamming of the front door. “Well, goodbye to you, too.” She wondered if her dad had even realized she was in the house, which then led to her wondering where Billy was, until her mind led her to imagining him and Sidney finally having sex, which made her cringe.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the phone rang. “Hello?”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine. Uhm, who is this?”

“A friend.”

She glanced at the clock above the television, 10:14pm. “A friend? But I thought we were so much more, Randy.”

“What’s your favorite scary movie…Taylor?”

“Lion King. Scar terrifies me.”

“Oh? You like scars.”

“Oh yeah, they’re super sexy, Randy. Especially the one you have on your butt. You ever gonna tell me how you got it? Or better yet, tell me why Stu knows about it?”

“Would you like a scar? Or better yet, to be covered in blood?”

“Please, Randy. I thought you’d be more original than that.”

“That’s probably because I’m not Randy.”

“Oh, really? Who are you then?”

“The last person you’re ever going to see alive.”

Taylor snorted in amusement, “That’s so original. Bye.”

“Don’t hang –” The click of the button cut off whatever else he was about to say, just in time to see another person die on the screen.

She jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she laughed, “when did you get a cell phone? Randy?” She stepped out a bit further, looking from side to side, “Randy?” Rolling her eyes, she walked back into the house, locking the door, just as the phone rang. “Hello?”

“Did you lock the door back?”

“What is it that you’re wanting?”

“To talk.”

“I think I’ll pass. I can talk to my imaginary friends. See ya.” She didn’t sit the phone back in its place before it rang again, “What?”

“I don’t like it when people hang up on me.”

“I don’t like it when cheerleaders act like sluts, but what can you do?”

“Ask your friend, Casey. Oh, wait, you can’t…I killed her.”

“Don’t call me again, creep.”

The phone rang again, and it reminded her of the night before when Casey had told her that someone had been calling her. “Hello?”

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Freaking people wouldn’t leave the store. I’m leaving now.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon, babe.” It wasn’t even five minutes later that the phone rang again. “Jesus, Randy come on.” She pressed the button once more, “Yes,” she felt like giggling as she knew Randy had forgotten to tell her something in his first phone call.

“You seem excited to die.”

“You know what, you’re boring me. Have a goodnight. I’m about to have sex with my boyfriend.”

“Actually, you’re all alone. Poor Randy hasn’t even left the video store yet.”

“Screw you.” She hung up only to gasp when the doorbell rang a couple of times. When the phone rang again, she merely held it up to her ear, refusing to speak.

“It’s rude to not answer the door, you know.”

“It’s also rude to continually bother a girl when she says to go away. No means no.”

“How’s this for a no?” She turned around quickly as the voice echoed, only to see a figure dressed in all black and a white mask. The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Taylor took a couple of steps backwards, and the figure followed. The senior took off running when a knife was revealed, shining from the light on in the living room.

She screamed as something grabbed her leg, pulling her down. Rolling onto her back, she struggled against the figure as the knife raised above her head. “Fuck,” the blade felt hot as it sunk into her right shoulder. Once it was ripped out, her left hand went directly to the blood, while she brought her knee up to his groin. When he moved off her, she struggled to her feet, groaning as her shoulder protested being used to lift her body up. Her groan turned into a shriek when she felt pain in her side at the same time the door handle started to jiggle. The figure took off running in the opposite direction as she screamed, “Help!” The door moved, as if it was stuck, before opening to reveal a figure, “daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think it's going so far? Any ideas on what Taylor will face next?


	4. The Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's Out for Taylor

Chapter Four

Taylor walked up the sidewalk towards the school entrance, a thick white bandage slightly revealed underneath her short-sleeved top. Her eyes widened as she noticed Sidney veering off from where she was walking with Tatum to go in the direction that Gale Weathers was standing. “Crap,” she muttered under her breath before speeding up slightly to join the group.

“Cotton murdered my mother.”

“You’re not so sure anyone. Are you?”

Tatum and Taylor caught each other’s eye before Tatum smirked, “Nice welt, sweetie. Let’s go, Sid.”

“The killer’s still on the loose. Those murders are related.”

The trio began walking away as Sidney turned her head slightly, “I’m sorry I mangled your face.”

Taylor snorted in laughter, “I’m not.” Gale took a step towards them, “Sidney, don’t go.”

“How you feeling, Tay?”

“Like I was stabbed. You?”

“Well, I wasn’t stabbed.”

Taylor gave an actual laugh before wincing and a hand automatically found its way to her side, as if that would help to relieve part of the pain. The group continued talking about unimportant things as they made their way to their lockers, which were at least all within the same vicinity of each other. Once Taylor grabbed the two books she would need for the next period, she made her way down five lockers to rejoin the conversation between Tatum and Sidney that now consisted of Stu.

When she arrived, she noticed that Tatum was now sucking on a lollipop, which she looked at in confusion. “Where did that come from?”

Tatum giggled before reaching into her bag and pulling out another, “I’m magical.” Taylor lips formed a little half smile as she unwrapped the sucker, before quickly putting it into her mouth. She looked away as she noticed Stu staring at her again.

Sidney and Taylor both jumped as a figure in black came screaming down the hallway. “This is a mistake. I shouldn’t be here.”

Taylor gave her a small smile, “Calm down, okay? It’ll be fine.”

Sidney scoffed, “easy for you to say. You were attacked, too, and no one is staring at you. It’s like –”

“No one cares,” she finished interrupting her friend. She gave a short, sarcastic laugh, “welcome to my everyday life. See ya.”

“Where are you going?”

She didn’t slow her pace down as she replied, “library.”

She heard Tatum telling Sidney to meet her as soon as class was out.

Turning the corner, she stopped short as another ghost faced figure was running in her direction. As he passed by her, she threw her book as hard as she could when he had made it pass her, hitting him directly in the back, which caused him to stumble. “You okay?”

She jumped at the voice near her ear, her eyes landing on her twin brother. “Yeah. I hate people.”

“Want me to kill him?”

She shot him an unimpressed look, “Not funny. I’ll see you later. I’ve gotta get to class.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to walk away, only to pause after she took three steps, “Hey, Billy? Be nice to Sid, okay? She was scared.” One of his eyebrows rose slightly, but he gave her a nod. She left knowing that he would do his best to not make his girlfriend anymore upset.

The brunette had been in AP Chemistry for less than twenty minutes when the PA sounded in the room, letting everyone know that she was needed in Himbry’s office. She closed her notebook, stuffing it inside her newly opened chem book before making her way downstairs.

\-------------------xXx---------------

Leaving the main office, she winced as hands grabbed onto her shoulders, her eyes met a pair identical to hers. “What are you doing here?”

“Himbry just wanted to be his usual creepy self. Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Billy shrugged, “Felt like skipping.” At the look she gave him, he continued to explain, “it’s the only class I have with Sid.”

She nodded, “I’d rather be in class. But guess it’s too late now.”

“You gonna explain why Himbry was being a creep?”

She sighed, “I got in trouble for throwing my book at what’s-his-face. He just rubbed my shoulders and back…I’m not sure if it was supposed to be comforting or…anyway, it was just creepy.” Billy didn’t reply, but she noticed how his eyes narrowed, as if he was incredibly angry. “It’s not worse than last year when he accidently grabbed my breast.”

“What?” The single word came out as a hiss.

“I told Sid, I assumed she’d tell you. It’s no big deal.”

“The hell it’s not,” he kissed the side of her head before stalking off down the hallway. Taylor just rolled her eyes at his dramatics before turning to stop at her locker and tossing her old books out for her English notebook. Making her way down the stairs and out of the doors, she headed towards the usual spot – the fountain.

“Taylor. What’s was it like being almost brutally murdered?”

She kept walking as the reporter walked along side her, “It felt like I was being stabbed. Any other questions or can I finish my education?” She didn’t wait for the woman to reply as she sped up towards her awaiting boyfriend. “Hey.”

He wrapped a hand around her waist, squeezing slightly, “How you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

“Why would you try to lie to me?”

She gave the same one shouldered shrug that she had been giving all day, “I’m in pain, but I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle. You ready for this?”

He scoffed, “No,” but they both settled their bodies onto the fountain.

\----------------xXx-----------------

Ten minutes later, they had a list of three possible debate topics to write about. “I feel like everyone does school uniforms, but I think we’d have a better chance with either movies in the curriculum or doing a Freddy versus Jason theme.”

“Maybe using a serial killer themed paper isn’t the greatest idea.”

“Hey, what good is being stabbed, if I can’t use it for inspiration in my homework?”

Randy grinned, kissing the palm of the hand that was on his leg, “alright. So, Freddy versus Jason? I’ll take Jason.”

“Sweet. Cause I wanted Kreuger.”

“I knew this.”

She started to reply before her voice was silence by the PA, “I need your attention now, kids. Due to the recent events that have just occurred effective immediately classes will be suspended until further notice. The Woodsboro Police Department has issued a city-wide curfew beginning at 9-o-clock tonight.”

“In that case, wanna come over and we can research our topic?”

“And by research…do you mean make out in your bedroom. Cause if you do, then I’m so in.”

Randy blushed, but still leaned forward to give her a brief kiss on the lips, before they separated to do any last-minute things at the school, before leaving it for the unforeseeable future.

She called Stu’s name as he walked down an adjacent hall, catching up as he stopped to wait for her. “Heard you were having a party.”

“Shit. Who told you?”

“Dude. You invited the entire senior class.”

“Not you.” She turned her head to see Billy walking next to them now.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not invited. It’s too dangerous.”

“And it isn’t too dangerous for Sidney, your girlfriend, or Tatum,” she poked Stu in the arm, “your girlfriend. And let’s not forget that the both of you will be there, too!”

“Taylor Marie, enough. You aren’t going and that’s final.”

“Whatever, dick.” She stalked away, leaving the two boys to look at each other.

\---------------------xXx------------------

“What time do you have to go to work?”

“4. Off at 8 for the curfew.” The couple was currently lying in Randy’s bed, watching the first Friday the 13th, “are you sure you don’t want to hang out with the girls? Gossip about boy or make up or whatever.”

She snuggled a bit deeper into his shirt covered chest, “I’m perfectly fine right where I’m at, besides I’m pretty sure Tatum doesn’t even know who Wes Craven is.” He merely groaned as he kissed the top of her head.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Stu's house...what could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 5

“Sure, is quiet. God, look at this place. It’s like the Town that Dreaded Sun Down.”

Taylor grinned as Dewey replied, “I saw that movie. It was about a killer in Texas, huh?”

“Yup. Based on reality, too,” Taylor and Dewey shared a look as she spoke.

“Hey, Sid, just think if they make a movie about you. Who’s gonna play you?”

“I shudder to think.”

“I see you as a young Meg Ryan, myself.” Taylor smirked as Dewey tried to compliment, or maybe flirt, with Sidney.

“Thanks, Dewey. With my luck I’d get Tori Spelling.”

As they came to the corner between the police station and the grocery store, he spoke again, “I’m just gonna be a few minutes. You girls don’t go far.”

They assure him that they won’t and continue with their conversation about who would play who in a movie about their lives, giggling as they walk into the store.

“Is Billy gonna be there tonight.”

“He better not. I told Stu to keep his mouth shut. I think we can live without the endorphin rush for one night.”

“Billy’s right. When he touches me, I can’t relax.”

“So, you have a few intimacy issues as a result of your mother’s untimely death. That’s no big deal, Sid. You’ll thaw out.”

After listening to the two speak about her twin, Taylor finally opened her mouth, “Billy’s just…I don’t know. He’s got his own issues since mom left. Which I know isn’t an excuse, but if you could cut him some slack…it’d probably help.”

She watched as Sidney tossed a box of popsicles to Tatum before grabbing a pint of strawberry ice cream, to which Taylor grabbed her own pint of vanilla.

“Yeah, but he has been so patient with all the sex stuff. How many guys would put up with a girl that’s sexually anorexic?”

“I haven’t had sex with Randy.”

Tatum and Sidney both stop and look at their friend, before the blonde speaks up, “What?” Shaking her head, she points a finger at the youngest brunette, “We’ll discuss that later. Anyway, Billy and his penis don’t deserve you, alright?”

Sidney shrugged at Tatum before bringing the other subject back up, “Why haven’t you and Randy had sex?”

Taylor gives a shrug, sitting a six pack of bottled Coke in the basket, “It just hasn’t felt right. Especially with everything that’s going down right now. Hell, I’ve even been forbidden from going to Stu’s tonight.”

“Your dad forbad you from the party?”

Tatum snorted, “That’s so sexist.”

“My dad could care less. It was Billy.”

“Dick.” “Jerk.”

\------------------xXx---------------

Once back at home, Taylor changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top before popping the original Halloween movie into the VCR player in her bedroom and burrowing deep into her blankets. It wasn’t until she was on the second film, and watching yet another blonde gets slaughtered, before glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

After doing a quick bandage change to her two stab wounds, she dug in her closet until she found the black jeans she had been looking for. They were one of her favorite pairs, as they were tight all the way down with rips in both knees. Pulling a midriff baring white top, she slipped her black converse on and grabbed a black leather choker. Once she was dressed to her satisfaction, she picked up the brush, running it quickly through her wavy hair and pulling half of it up into a high half ponytail. Grabbing the keys to her convertible, she locked the door, knowing that she’d make it to the party just in time to beat the curfew.

With twenty minutes to spare, she clicked the lock on her mustang and walked through the fence to enter Stu’s house, where the party had already begun. Heading straight to the fridge, she grabbed the bottle of Pepsi that was sitting on the second shelf, the same shelf it had sit on since she was 9, and after finding a bottle opener, popped it open. Walking into the living room, she gives a wink to Tatum who grins and gives her thumbs up in return, although both of their smiles disappear when they notice the oldest person in the room.

“Aren’t you a little old to be picking up high school boys, Gale?”

Randy wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind, “Relax. She came with Dewey.”

“Like that’s any better. She’s like 40.”

“Excuse me? I am not 40.”

“No? Hmm…maybe it’s just the bags under your eyes.”

Gale stomps away from the senior in a huff, before Randy rubs his fingertips against her shoulder, “where is your bandage?”

Taylor pulled the sleeve to her shirt over slightly, revealing the white cloth, “I just did a less bulky layer. Figured I wouldn’t see much activity tonight…unless you get handsy.”

“Shut up.” She grinned as his lips landed on top of hers. They kiss for a few more seconds, slightly hidden by the wall, before making their way into the living room where base camp is set up.

Fifteen minutes later, Stu is wishing everyone a happy curfew, as they file out. Hearing the sound that Billy makes when he’s trying to scare someone, she rolled her eyes before cuddling up closer to Randy on the couch, her feet curled up and tucked slightly beneath her own body. “You know, if Tatum sees you, she’ll draw blood.” Nice, Sid.

“I need another beer,” made way to her ears just as Randy started to stand up, “I’ll bring you another soda.” She gave him a smile in gratitude, before going back to watching Halloween with the few people that were left.

\-----------xXx-------------

“I wanna see Jamie Lee’s breasts. When will I see Jamie Lee’s breasts.”

“Trading places’ Stu.” “Not til ’83. Jamie was always the virgin in horror movies. She never showed her tits until she went legits.” She smirked as Randy and she had began talking at the same time, until he went into more details afterwards. Her little nerd.

“Could’ve at least afforded a decent pair.”

Taylor grins at Angie’s words, before adding her own with a shrug, “Mine are better.”

She notices Stu stares at her, and as she started to ask him what was wrong, he opened his mouth, “Hm…they are.”

“That’s why she always out smarted the killer in the big chase scene at the end. Only virgins can do that, don’t you know the rules?”

“What rules?” She closed her eyes at the sound of Stu’s voice.

“Oh God, you asked for it now.” “Jesus Christ, you don’t know the rules.”

“Have an aneurysm why don’t you.”

Taylor sighed, “Shut up, Stu. This is your fault.”

“There are certain rules that you must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance, number one, you can never have sex. Big no-no. Big no-no”

Stu grins at the girl sitting closet to Taylor, “I’d be a deadman.”

Taylor smirks at her brother’s best friend, “sex equals death, man.”

“Number two, you can never drink or do drugs. This is a sin. It’s an extension of number one. Number three, never, never, ever under any circumstances do you ever say I’ll be right back…cause you won’t be back.”

Stu stood up, ruffling Taylor’s hair, “I’m getting another beer. You want one?”

Randy, half way focuses his attention to the taller man, “yeah, sure.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“You push the laws and you end up dead.”

Taylor giggles through her words, “I’ll see you in the kitchen with a knife.”

When the phone rings, Taylor begins talking to Angie about something cheer related as Randy talks to whoever is calling, and the other people focus back in on the film. “Listen up! They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung on the goal post in the football field.” Taylor jumps as the remaining crowd screams before running outside. “Come on! Where you guys going? We were just getting to the good part!”

“They don’t wanna stay…we can get to a better part.”

Randy looks at her in drunken confusion, “huh?”

Laughing, she used her good arm to pull him down onto the couch for a make out session, which only ends when they hear a thump from upstairs. “Please let that be the killer and not my brother having sex.” Randy merely laughs as they raise back up to continue watching the movie. It’s two beers later that Taylor is having more fun watching Randy’s drunken mutters than she does watching the movie on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here it is. We're winding down from this one - only two chapters!


	6. Should've Stayed Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final moments of the party at Stu's house. What happens when Taylor finds out who killed her best friend?

“No, Jamie, watch out! Watch out, Jamie, you know he’s around. You, you know. Look there he is. I told you. He’s right around the corner.”

Taylor grinned, running her fingers through his shorter strands, “I’m so glad I don’t drink. You are never living this down, freak.” She yawned as her eyes started to close on their own.

“Jamie, look behind you. Jamie, turn around.” Taylor laughed, sleepily, as the girl on the screen screamed as she was stabbed. “Oh God, yeah.” When the scream echoed from outside, “Tay, did you hear that?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind.” He stood up from the couch, looking around for a few moments before grabbing a throw blanket from behind the television set, Mrs. Macher’s usual storage place and covered her up, before walking out the door.

\------------xXx------------------

Taylor’s eyes opened suddenly at the sound of a door slamming, “she dead yet?” Hearing a thud at the front of the house, she rose up, “Randy?” Hearing no reply, she stumbled out of the living room, towards the sound of voices.

“I’m like a stuck pig, but I’m alright. I’m okay.”

“What happened?” Sidney and Billy both turned around to look at her, her eyes widened at the blood on Billy’s shirt, “Billy? What the hell?”

“He’s bleeding. Oh, God.” Sidney’s hands touch her boyfriend’s arm, as if looking for an open wound. Taylor didn’t reply, instead tilting her head slightly as she stared at the blood.

“We gotta get help,” he motioned towards the door, but Sidney blocked it.

“No, he’s out there.”

“Where’s Randy?” “Give me the gun. It’s okay. Give me the gun.”

Once he had the gun in his hand, Billy opened the door. “Please. Help me.” Randy.

“Come in, come in.”

Billy looked outside before relocking the wooden door as Randy kept speaking, “Stu’s flipped out. He’s gone mad.”

“We all go a little mad sometimes.” Annabelle’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he smiled at her boyfriend, but it wasn’t his usual smile. The gun is raised in the air.

“No. No, Billy.” “No!” “Oh, fuck.” The three teenagers spoke at the same time before the gun went off and Randy flew backwards, landing in a heap on the floor.

“Anthony Perkins. Psycho.”

Taylor chose to ignore his comment as she ran to her boyfriend’s side, trying to stop the blood flowing, although she kept her eyes locked on Billy’s form. He licked his finger.

“Corn syrup.”

Billy gave her a grin, as if he was extremely proud of her knowledge, “the same stuff they used as pig’s blood in Carrie.”

Taylor noticed Stu walk in through the kitchen, almost immediately after, so did Sidney. “Stu. Help me, please.”

He stayed silent as his hand rose towards his mouth, “Surprise, Sidney.”

“No,” Sidney tries to run the opposite direction, only to be stopped by Billy.

“Oh now, whoa. What’s the matter, Sidney? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

This time when she runs towards the kitchen, Stu lets her pass, the two boys following her.

“Why are you doing this?”

“It’s all part of the game, Sid.”

“It’s called guess how I’m going to die!”

“Fuck you!”

“No, no, no. We already played that game, remember? You lost.”

“That’s right, Sid. You’re no longer a virgin. Now you gotta die, those are the rules. It’s a fun game, Sidney. See we ask you a question, you get it wrong…booyah…you die.”

“You get it right, you die.”

Sidney looked between the best friends with wide eyes, “You’re crazy. Both of you.”

“Actually, we prefer the term psychotic.”

“You’ll never get away with this.”

Billy leaned in closer to Sidney and said something too low for Taylor to make out, before Stu spoke again, “Watch a few movies. Take a few notes. It was fun.”

Taylor wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand, leaning back from Randy’s body, knowing that she couldn’t do anything more for him. He wasn’t moving. Glancing towards the kitchen and then back to the front door, she slowly started scooting back to get to the side that opened.

“IS THAT MOTIVE ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Billy leaned a bit closer, although he kept speaking loudly, “How about this? Your slut mother was fucking my father. And she’s the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me.”

Taylor froze, before turning her body towards the kitchen, “what?”

Billy merely gave her a glance before turning back to his high school girlfriend, “How that for motive? Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up. It caused you to have sex with a psychopath,” not turning around he continued, “get away from the door, Taylor.” He turned his head, brown eyes connecting with brown. She noticed that his eyes were completely blank. “In fact…Stu…handle it.”

The senior’s eyes widened as Stu started towards her. “Shit.” She took off running, heading towards the staircase. Another curse word slipped from her mouth when a hand wrapped around her ankle, causing her to trip and bang her nose on the corner of one of the stairs.

“Gotta make it look good for us to be the only survivors.” Wrapping a hand through her brown strands, he slammed her head into the wall, hitting her in the temple and causing blood to start dripping. “Should’ve listened to Billy.” She gasps in pain as a knife layers itself into her side, near the still healing wound from her first attack. “Should’ve stayed home.” He stabs her once in the chest and once in the leg, before standing up and walking back down the three steps, “Have fun dying.”

He leaves her alone as she tries to weakly turn her body into a less painful position. There is a ringing in her ears that she can’t seem to get rid of, and everything else feels muffled. When something that sounds like a gunshot sounds from her left, followed by a scream, Taylor forced herself into a standing position, using the banner as support. A weak scream came out of her mouth as her leg gave out on the first step and she tumbled down. Falling into a heap on the floor, she passed out.


	7. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor experiences graduation, and makes a few important decisions.

Chapter Seven

Taylor groaned as she dropped down in font of the fountain, her back leaning against the stone for support, her good leg propped up so that she can use her knee as a table. Looking up, she noticed that people were making it a point to not walk anywhere near the fountain, as if she was going to jump up and start trying to stab everyone who came near. Her brown eyes land on Sidney as she and Randy walk out of the entrance of the school, Billy’s ex-girlfriend is smiling as he tells her something. She was quick to look away with Sidney looked in her direction, but not before she noticed the glare that had been sent towards the fountain. Pulling out her pen, she opened the half-filled English notebook.

Dear Mom,

It’s been two months since Billy and Stu went crazy and murdered people from our class. I can’t tell dad, but it’s been mad. Everyone treats me like I’m going to snap next. The teachers, the students, even the cops seem to be watching me often, as if I’m going to try to finish what they started. My body is still healing from where Stu (and maybe Billy) attacked me. It hurts to walk, and move my arm very much, and to breathe at times. They attacked people that I care about, and they attacked me. Was I not important enough to deserve to live in their so-called created world?

Graduation is next month. I wonder if you’ve been paying attention to anything going on in this town. I wonder if you’ll show up to my graduation, or are you too ashamed? Ashamed of me? Of Billy? Of yourself? There are rumors around the school that everyone who died is going to be given an honorary diploma, but I doubt Billy will get one. After all, it’s his fault. The Machers left town almost the moment that their house was no longer a crime scene. No one knows where they moved to. I applied to Windsor College, and I’ve received a letter back. But I’ve been too scared to open it, I’ve had it for over a week now. I applied with Casey and now I just feel disrespectful if I go without her. Plus, I heard that Sidney and apparently Randy got accepted to Windsor, and how could I ever go to the same school as them? Wherever they are, I’ll always be the villain, even though I had nothing to do with the murder spree. Gale Weathers even did a story questioning whether I had known about the entire thing and if I was covering for Billy when he got arrested. She also went on to say that I could’ve stabbed myself in the first place, to make it seem like Billy was completely innocent. I can’t stand her.

My grades are still great, it’s not like I have anything else to worry about any more. No one speaks to me. All I ever wanted from my high school career was to become valedictorian, and because of my brother…I may not even get that. Mom, during his melt down, Billy said that you left because dad was having an affair with Mrs. Prescott. Is that true? Is that why you left us? Sometimes, I wish I would’ve known. I’d rather be with you. I don’t think I can’t do this alone. I miss you.

Love,   
Taylor

Writing the address, she had found in the desk sitting in her dad’s home office, she sealed the white envelope and slid it into the pocket of her notebook but pulling out the unopened letter from Windsor college. “It’s now or never.” Taking a deep breath, she slid the back flap open and pulled the paper out. “Accepted. Damn.” Glancing back at the place where Randy and Sidney were sitting, she sighed, “screw it.” Digging her cell phone from the bottom of her backpack, she dialed the number at the bottom of the page. It rang twice. “Hi, this is Taylor Loomis, and I just wanted to call to accept my place at Windsor.”

\-----------------xXx---------------

She looked around at the line of seniors, as she walked into the auditorium. Everyone was dressed in blue gowns. Taylor’s brown hair was slightly curled, although the top was hidden by the square cap on her head. There was only fifteen people graduating today, and she tried to give Randy a smile as she took her place in line, in front of him, but she was pretty sure that it turned out like a grimace. He merely looked pass her, as if she didn’t even exist. She pretended to ignore how the girl in front of her shuffled closer to her friend, in an attempt to get further away from the brunette. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her ex-boyfriend, “Congratulations, Randy,” her voice was quiet, as if it hadn’t been used in a while.

He gave a slight scoff, “Yeah, you, too.” Then he went back to looking towards Sidney, who was four people down. She waited in line with her classmates, the only one not speaking to anyone in the group, silently picking at her unpainted nails. Ten horrific minutes later, the students were shuffling across the auditorium to the sound of the traditional march.

She clapped along as names were called out, a smile gracing her features with “Judy Hicks” was called out, as the blonde was the only person in their senior class to speak to her after the murders, even if she wouldn’t consider her too good of a friend. “Annabelle Jackson,” was soon followed by, “Alicia Jones,” taking a deep breath she waited for the new principal to call the next name, “Taylor Loomis.” She pretended not to notice that the applause for her name was ten times quieter than it had been for the previous graduates, clenching her fist as the blonde cheerleader who had taken Casey’s place as captain was quietly laughing with her friend. “Randall Meeks…. Sidney Prescott.”

As the valedictorian finished her speech, the principal stood and made her way back to the microphone, “Now, before we conclude today’s ceremony. I know that this year has been…difficult…with the events that have…occurred. But for those who were unable to make it to graduation, today we honor their families and their lives. Here I have diplomas for Casey Becker, Steven Orth, and Tatum Riley. These students’ lives were ended when they should not have, and we will not forget them, and neither will future generations as everyone who unjustly lost their lives will be honored with their names on a plaque near the office.”

After the stereotypical hat toss, the ceremony was officially over, and Taylor began making her way through the crowd, cap in hand, to meet up with her father. “Taylor!” She froze as the bubbly voice called to her, before slowly turning around to face the now former cheer captain. “Don’t forget to pick up your brother’s diploma. Oh, I’m sorry, he didn’t receive one…you know, because he was a psychopathic freak.” The brunette’s hands unintentionally clinched into fist at the words spoken. “Oh, don’t like that? Guess I’ll leave before you decide to take over your brother’s so-called legacy. Although, I still say you had something to do with it in the first place. Strange how your friends died.”

Taylor smirked, leaning closer to the blonde, “If I would’ve been the brains of the operation…1, they would’ve succeeded, and 2, you would’ve been the first to go, slut.” Noticing the fear in the blonde’s eyes, she smiled brightly, “Congratulations,” and then she walked away. As she walked towards the auditorium exit, he instantly regretted losing her cool, even if it felt pretty cool to finally stand up for herself.

College would be different. In college, she wouldn’t let her past define her or her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is...the end of movie one. I'd love to hear what you think!


	8. Windsor College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Loomis has now been attending Windsor College for almost two years. How has her life changed? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter for the second movie.

Cici Cooper grinned as she looked over at Taylor Loomis, who had an extremely uneasy look upon her face. “Come on, Tay. This is the movie of the year.”

“Come on, Cee. This is the movie of my life.”

“Well, I guess…but not really. Isn’t it mainly about Sidney?” the brunette raised a singular eyebrow, “You know what I mean…no one will even realize that you’re here. Come enjoy it.”

“How am I supposed to enjoy a movie about my brother and his best friend killing the majority of my friends from high school?”

“Stop being no negative. I know Mickey will be here at some point – wouldn’t miss this. Won’t it be great to be able to shut him up?”

Taylor sighed, pushing her fringe out of her face, “It would feel pretty good to beat him. His obsession with Woodsboro is annoying.”

“So? Are you in?”

“I’m in.” The blonde squealed, wrapping her arms the younger girl. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too.” The pair walked up the steps to enter Cici’s sorority house, “I can’t wait until you get into Omega Beta Zeta.”

“I don’t wanna join a sorority.”

“Shut up. You’re doing it. We’ll be roommates, and it’ll be awesome. And we can kick Delta Lambda ass.”

“Aren’t you co-sponsoring their party?” At the blonde’s nod, she continued, “So shouldn’t you at least like them? A little?”

She shrugged, “eh. Probably, but they’re all sluts.” Taylor laughed, unable to resist, as Cici jumped to sit on her bed, before accidently falling off the pink comforter. “I meant to do that,” she blushed as she situated herself back into an upright position, “You coming back after class to get ready, or do you wanna meet me at the theater?”

“I’ll meet you there. I’m getting my hair cut before we go.”

“What? No! It’s already so short.”

“It goes past my ears. It’s hasn’t been this long since freshman year, before I chopped it off.”

“Leave it alone. It looks good long. I don’t know why you keep it that short, especially if you keep your bangs that long. Quit hiding your face. Get laid.”

“First, I don’t need to get laid. Second, last time my hair was super long, my ex best friend tried to scalp me before he stabbed me. Three, I like it short.”

“You need to get laid. Guys would pay so much more attention to you, if you’d dress differently.” She looked down at her outfit before opening her mouth to protest, getting beat by Cici’s explanation, “it’s not that you dress badly. It’s just that you dress as if you don’t want any attention, therefore you get no attention. Except Mickey. And Randy.”

“Randy doesn’t give me any attention. He barely speaks to me.”

“Randy has a permanent hard-on for you. He just doesn’t want you to know it. Or Sidney.”

Shaking her head, she grabbed her black backpack from it’s place on the floor, “You’re ridiculous. I’ve gotta go for I’ll be late for lit. I’ll see you tonight.”

Walking into her 4pm English literature class, Taylor instantly made eye contact with Randy before looking away and awkwardly trying to pull her oversized stripped shirt down to cover more of her stomach, although the rest of her body was covered by jeans and a long-sleeved plaid flannel. Giving an even more awkward smile to her ex-boyfriend, Taylor took her seat beside him, hating that this was the one professor that deemed assigned seating an important factor in education, especially since she went alphabetically by last names. “How are you?”

She jumped, before turning her head towards the other Woodsboro survivor, who had spoken so quietly that she almost missed it, “Good. I’m…good. You?”

“Good. What do you think about tonight?”

She paused, unsure of how to answer it, releasing her bottom lip from its place between her teeth, “I’m going.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Cici wants to go. Honestly, some part of me wants to, too.” Opening her blue notebook for the start of class, she spoke again, “I think, I just need to see how they did it. It took me almost two years for people not to glare at me distrustfully. I guess, I just wanna see how I’m portrayed. Am I still one of the bad guys or am I’m going to suddenly become a victim? Ya know?”

“Unfortunately, I do.” He was hesitating, “Do you want me go with you?”

Her shoulders tensed, knowing that this is probably the longest conversation they’ve had in over a year.

_“Hey, Taylor. Can I talk to you?”_

_The brunette looked over her shoulder, her hair cut shorter than it had been in years, short enough that one could easily see the piercings at the top of her ears, “Randy.” Her voice was quiet, cautious as she looked at her fellow freshman._

_“You got a minute?” She nodded, allowing him to grab her elbow, pulling her towards an empty classroom, hiding them from the few prying eyes that knew of their background. They stood at the bottom of the stadium designed classroom, silence enveloping them._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Huh? Oh, yeah. Uhm…” he trailed off, looking back towards his feet. She watched as he took a deep breath, “How are you?”_

_“Uhm, fine?”_

_“Good, good,” the muttered to himself for a few moments, too low for her to make out the actual words. “Listen, Tay, uhm, Taylor, I’m…sorry. For thinking you did it. I’m sorry for not trusting you.”_

_“You’re sorry,” she questioned slowly, as if she couldn’t quite believe that he was saying those words._

_“yeah,” he reached out, and she allowed him to gently grasp her hand, “I’m sorry for not believing you. I know you, and I know that you are not capable of anything like that.”_

_“You’re right. You should’ve believed me, and you did know me better than anyone else.” He went to pull her into a hug, but she resisted, “but the truth is, you don’t know anything about me anymore.”_

_“What? Of course, I do.”_

_“No, Randy, you don’t. You don’t know what I went through those last months of high school. You don’t know what I went through this summer. I am not the same person I was before Bil,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “Billy and Stu went insane. I spoke to no one. After that, the only person who even spoke to me was Judy Hicks, and even then, if anyone was around, she’d ignore me. I was ignored, as if I didn’t exist, unless it was for someone to run away from me or to glare, as if it was all my fault.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“You didn’t talk to me either, Randy! I almost died the night of the party, too. I could’ve left, but I stayed, and then Stu almost killed me. The doctor’s told me that if we hadn’t been found when we were, then I would not have made it another twenty minutes. Twenty minutes, Randy! I was twenty minutes away from death, and instead of having my friends to lean on, they abandoned me. I was forced to attend my brother’s funeral. I still love my brother, but I can’t even think about him, because of how much I want to hate him. He killed two of my best friends. He tried to kill the guy I loved. I hated myself so badly, that I tried to finish what they started, but my dad, my stupid father, found me before it was too late. I haven’t spoke to him in three months. So, don’t act like you know anything about my life, Randall Meeks. Don’t you dare.”_

_“What do you mean he found you before it was too late?” His eyes widened as he realized what she had meant, “please tell me that you didn’t try to kill yourself.” Silence was his only answer, “Taylor. Why…how could you be so stupid?!”_

_“I just wanted it to end, okay.” Her voice was quieter, almost as if she couldn’t believe that she admitted her weakness to him. “They released me from the hospital about a week before move ins started around here. He hates me. My dad actually hates me, because I didn’t die.” She laughed, although he was unable to detect any humor in it, “the wrong twin died that night. Too bad Sidney couldn’t kill me, too.” She took a deep breath, biting her lip and averting her eyes, “For what it’s worth, thank you for apologizing.” She was out the door, before Randy could even form a response._

_“Taylor.”_

The sophomore jumped when a warmth enveloped her hand, her eyes following the arm until they meet the eyes of her former boyfriend. “You okay?”

Shaking her head slightly to clear her mind, she nodded, “Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking. I’ll be fine with just Cici. I mean, it’s a packed theatre, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“What did everyone think about the end of the novel? Any stand out quotes?”

“It sucked.” Her eyes rose from the notes she was doodling on to look at Randy once more, much like everyone else in the room.

“And why you do think that, Mr. Meeks?”

“A love triangle based in college? It’s not so much as a novel as it’s every day life. It’s pointless to have us read a novel, telling us about college life, when we’re experiencing it.”

“Does anyone else think that?” When a smattering of hands rose into the air, the professor made a slight sound, “Who in here has been in love?” The majority of class raised their hands. “Who is still with the same person that they first thought they loved?” Over half of those hand lowered, Randy and Taylor’s included. “Who still loves that person?” When the hands went back up, she smiled, “Why aren’t you with them then?” No one volunteered an answer, “Miss Loomis?” The brunette looked up, “Why is it that you are no longer with the first person you loved?”

 She hesitated, unable to decide how to answer that question, “screw it,” she muttered, before looking back into the professor’s taunting eyes, “he thought that I had helped my brother and his best friend murder people from our senior class.”

“Oh. Uhm.”

“Thanks for asking,” she shoved her notebook into her bag, before stalking out of the room in rage.  

\-----------------xXx------------------

Taylor tucked the tight white tank top into the top of her light blue jeans, before slipping a pale pink and light blue plaid shirt over it, leaving it untucked. Adding a black leather choker and slipping on her usually black converse, she left her dorm, nodding at Sidney when she passed her once friend, who was walking towards her own dorm.

“I hate myself for buying this ticket.”

“You look gorgeous. Maybe lose the plaid.” At the look tossed her way, Cici raised both hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. Keep it on.”

They both jumped as someone in a Ghostface costume ran pass them, stabbing a fake knife through the air, sorority girl giggled afterwards. “I take it back, Cooper. I hate you.”

“Oh, come on,” she linked their arms together, leading her towards the concession stand, “let me buy you a Pepsi.” After they got their snacks, they made their way into the theatre. “Hey, Maureen, Phil.”

She smiled slightly as the two seniors greeted Cici, before being introduced to Taylor. The two girls settled into their seats behind the couple as the lights dimmed. The movie began with a blonde teenager, preparing to take a shower. “Why is she getting naked? She was fully clothed!”

“What does that have to do with the plot, her being butt ass naked?” Taylor snorted, at Maureen’s exclamation, before focusing her eyes back onto the screen.

Her eyes followed Maureen as she stood and left the theatre, before focusing back onto the screen, trying to pretend that it was just a movie.

_The phone rang twice before a frustrated voice answered, “What?!”_

_“Case?”_

_“Oh, Taylor. Hey.”_

_“Hey, you okay?”_

_“Yeah, just some creep calling me. What’s up?”_

_“Well, I was calling to tell you I wouldn’t make it. I forgot that the paper for English was due tomorrow, and I haven’t even started it. But, now I feel like I need to come over and beat up some telephone creep.”_

_“Nah, I’ll be okay. I wish you could come though.”_

The screen echoing throughout the theatre, paired with Cici grabbing her arm, knocked her out of her thoughts, and her eyes landed on the screen as the same time that Ghostface jumped from the window onto Casey. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“Tay?” She ignored Cici’s voice as she rushed from the theatre, her heart pounding harder at every mask she passed.

 Making it to the bright hallway, she braced herself against the ugly painted wall as she tried to control her breathing and not allow herself to fall into a panic attack. “You’re fine. You’re okay. It’s over. You’re fine.”

“Are you okay?” She looked up seeing a guy in a blue shirt and black vest gazing at her in concern. She nodded. “We got an early showing of it. I understand how scary it can be to watch.”

She tried to smile, forcing herself from making any sarcastic comments, jumping when the door opened as a scream pierced the air. “I’m sorry, Taylor.”

“It’s fine.  I think I’m just going to go home.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, stay. Enjoy the show.” She knew she sounded bitter the moment the words left her lips, “sorry that came out wrong.”

Theatre guy chimed in then, “scary movies can do that to the best of them. The bright side is, it’s just movie magic. Fake people, fake blood.”

Taylor snorted at his idiocy. “yeah, fake.”

“Except for when you lived it. Taylor, go home. I’ll call you later and telling you how stupid Drew Barrymore looked playing you.”

“Playing you? Holy shit, you’re Taylor Loomis. I loved your sex scene.”

Both girls, turned to face the guy, Taylor’s voice coming out cold, “excuse me?”

“Your sex scene with Randy. It was…passionate.”

“Ew.”

 Grimacing at the thoughts that ran through her head, she echoed Cici’s original thought, “First off, that is gross. And completely falsified. And second, I’m a virgin, not that it’s any of your business. Ass.” She brushed past the guy, Cici following her heels, “I’m just going to go to bed. I can’t handle the stupidity in this town tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. Let me know what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor meets a former murderer, and there is nothing like a funeral to bring the family back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first review to this story on the other site that I post to, and I'm not gonna lie - it felt pretty amazing to know that someone was enjoying Taylor's story.

Taylor walked around campus in her black and green high waisted plaid skirt, zipper going all the way down the front and grey, crop top sweater, only a small sliver of her stomach showing, paired with knee high black socks and her black ankle boots. Her trusty leather choker graced her neck, lipstick a dark red while the rest of her make up was extremely subtle; she forced herself not to react when she noticed the looks being sent in her direction, including reporters who at least seemed hesitate to approach. She smiled when she noticed Randy waiting at the front of the building her next class was located in. “Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful.” He kissed her on the cheek, “What do you say about going on a date, tonight?”

“Oh yeah? The last one good enough to earn me a second?”

“Just barely. But, I will throw in that I promised Sidney that I’d go to the party tonight on sorority row.”

“Did you just name the Delta Lambda location after a scary movie?” He smiled, giving her the answer, she already knew, “If I didn’t like it so much, I’d probably say something negative about it.” She gave his hand a squeeze in thanks as he opened the door for her to enter the building, “My only issue is the fact that Sidney will be there.”

“When are you going to get over it? She apologized.”

“She told her best friend and her boyfriend to not be alone with me, in case I decided to reveal some crazy. It’s not something one gets over quickly.”

“She said she was sorry for that, too.”

“I still don’t think she meant it,” she replied in a sing-song voice. He pulled them to the stop in the hallway, her back pressing against the cement, as he towered slightly over her, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be friendlier.”

“She was once your best friend.”

“Until she branded me a killer.” His eyebrows rose, and she instantly brought a hand up to smooth out the wrinkles created, “Okay, I see your point about being bitter. I’m cool. I’ll get a handle on it.”

 She chuckled, slightly, only stopping when his lips pressed against hers for a few seconds. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, “thank you.”

Once the recently formed couple made their way into their film theory class, her mind was instantly consumed with thoughts of the _Stab_ premiere the night before. Throwing a quick smile towards Cici who had started to stand up but instantly sat back down when she noticed the entwined hands.

\-----------------xXx-----------------

“You could say that what happened in that theatre is a direct result of the movie itself,” the professor was sitting on top of his desk, leading the current discussion in film theory. Taylor glared at her blank white sheet of paper, wanting to deny being part of this conversation.

Cici slid her blonde hair behind her left ear, purple earring sparkling in the light, “That is so moral majority, you can’t blame real life violence on entertainment.”

Jerome sat up more, turning to face the blonde, “Wait a second, yes you can! Don’t you even watch the news?”

His friend, Eric, was quick to chime in, “Yeah. Hello? The murderer was wearing a Ghost mask, okay? Just like in the movie. It’s directly responsible.”

“No, it’s not! Movies are not responsible for our actions,” Cici had put her ink pen down now, waiting on the next response.

“It’s a classic case of life imitating life imitating art imitating life.” Taylor rolled her eyes so hard at Mickey’s response that she may have been able to see her brain.

“This is not hypothetical. It’s not about art,” Brandy paused, “I had biology with hat girl, okay. This is reality.”

“Thank you, I agree with you.” He paused for a second to glance at Taylor, “Let me tell you about reality, Mickey, okay? I lived through this. Life is life. It doesn’t imitate anything.”

“Oh, come on, Randy, with all due respect, the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers were immortalized on film.”

Eric’s, “Thank you,” was lost behind Taylor’s loud scoff, which cause the entire class to turn in her direction.

She stared directly at Mickey, “No, the killer patterned himself after two idiots who couldn’t get over themselves or their pathetic lives, long enough to think things through. Instead they murdered almost a dozen people and planned to kill even more. I can think of six people that weren’t supposed to survive that night off the top of my head alone,” she didn’t even react when Randy sat his hand on top of her cloth covered thigh, “twenty years from now, nobody will even remember who they were, just that two high school seniors decided to kill a fourth of their graduating class.”

“Billy Loomis and Stu Macher will be known forever for what they did.”

“No! Okay, no, they won’t. They were nothing more than two spoiled children who didn’t get what they wanted in life, and instead of moving on and growing up, they let themselves get sucked into some dramatic temper tantrum.”

Silence lasted a few moments, the only sound coming from Taylor, as she struggled to get her anger under control, before the professor broke it, “Mickey, are you suggesting that someone is trying to make a real-life sequel?”

Randy scoffed, “ _Stab 2?_ Who’d wanna do that? Sequels suck.“ The class protested Randy’s comment, while Taylor only smirked, knowing his stance on the multiple movie franchises. “Oh, please. Please. By definition alone, they are inferior films.”

“That’s a bullshit generalization! Many sequels have surpassed their originals.”

Randy’s eyebrows rose in a silent challenge, “Oh yeah?”

Cici and Taylor spoke at the same time, “Name one,” they looked at each other and shared a grin.

“ _Aliens_ , far better than the first.”

Cici smirked at Jerome, “yeah, well there’s no accounting for taste.”

“Thank you, “Ridley Scott” rules. Name another.”

Eric chimed in, to save his friend’s choice, “No, _Aliens_ is a classic, okay. “Get way from her, you bitch!”

Randy smirked, “I believe the line is… “Stay away from her, you bitch.””

Taylor laughed, “yeah, I thought this was film class.”

The class laughed at the couple antics, before Mickey spoke up, “T2.”

“You’ve got a hard on for Cameron.” Thank you, Cici Cooper.

“Yeah, a big one,” Taylor wrinkled her nose as Randy agreed with her best friend.

“Wait a second, the first terminator is historical.”

“Yeah,” Randy agreed with Jerome, “Sarah Conner?”

Taylor giggled,” yes?”

“Boom!” She slightly fell backwards as Randy playfully shot his girlfriend, creating another round of laughter from the class.

“Alright, alright. _House 2: The Second Story_.”

“What?” “Uh, no.” Cici and Taylor protested, and the brunette grinned as Mickey tried to toss a rolled-up ball of paper at Eric’s head, but missing by a long shot. Rolling his eyes, Randy continued his semi-rant, “The horror genre was destroyed by sequels.”

Mickey quieted the boos, “Alright. I got it, by the way, _The Godfather Part 2._ ” The class laughs at Mickey’s answer and the fact that Randy immediately started a Marlon Brando impression, which instantly drew her eyes to the body of her boyfriend.

“Alright, that’s enough. That’s a wrap. The sequel discussion to be continued.” Randy stood, his kakis and maroon shirt making her smile, his right arm hanging limply at his side, hand curled around his two books. 

Taylor was quickly following behind, when Brandy interrupted their exit, “So, Mr. Originality, what would you make different?”

“I’d let the geek…get the girl,” smiling as he wrapped his free arm around Taylor’s shoulders, causing her to laugh before lightly shoving him off.

They exited the room, Taylor’s smile slightly dimming as she laid eyes on her brother’s murderer, “Hi, Sid,” she cleared her throat, “Sidney,” she kissed Randy on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

“Walk with us, Taylor. I mean, this is just as much about you as it is us.” The youngest of the group didn’t reply, merely walking in step with the others. Silence followed the group, although Taylor knew exactly what they were each thinking, even if one of them didn’t want to admit it; it was just a matter of time before the silence was broken, as the trio exited the brick building, “300 people watched, and no one did anything. They all thought it was a publicity stunt.”

“And it would’ve been a good one, too.”

“It’s starting again, Randy.”

“No, a lot of shit happens in movie theaters these days. People get robbed, shot, maimed, murdered. Multiplexes are very dangerous places to be these days.”

“I hate to be the person that says it, but they set the place up. The studio sent in souvenir costumes, and they were handing them out to everyone there. It was bad.”

“Did you go?” Sidney’s voice was laced in a mixture of disbelief and accusation, as her head turned to look across from Randy, in Taylor’s direction.

“For like five minutes. I couldn’t stay. I tried.”

Sidney shot her a slight mistrusting look before addressing Randy, “You are in extreme denial.” 

“And you should be, too. This has nothing to do with us.”

“Randy.” “Randy, a guy in a ghost mask hacked up two people in a movie theater telling our life story,” both women said his name, but only his friend continued, making Taylor take a deep breath, knowing that the man would not be changing his mind.

“Coincidence?”

Sidney stopped the film major, causing Taylor to stop as she stood slightly behind them, “you know what happened in Woodsboro, Randy. You can’t deny it.”

“Yes, Sidney, and I don’t wanna go back there again. Can’t we go back to our pseudo quasi happy existence,” he stopped for a second before continuing, “hel-lo, Derek. How ya doing?”

“Hey, Sid,” the pre-med student kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, “I’ve been looking everywhere.” Taylor jumped when he first appeared, sending a short glare at Randy for not warning her. “You weren’t in class.”

“yeah, I know, I skipped. I couldn’t take all of the “that’s her” looks.”

Derek sighed, “is there anything I can do?”

“Build a time machine,” Taylor’s words were heard by only Randy, who shot her an amused look as the quartet continued their path.

“Well, do you have any tricks to get back to pseudo quasi happy existence?”

“You know, I might just have one for that,” he raised his palm, dramatically taking her hand into his.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ask, Randy,” Taylor tried to warn, recognizing the look that appeared in Derek’s eyes.

“Oh, yeah, what is it?” The brunette rolled her eyes, when her boyfriend did the exact thing she said not to. She made a face as the other couple began kissing, Randy looking on with a look she couldn’t describe, “Oh, Christ.”

“That was pretty good.”

Randy’s, “get a room,” comment was left unheard as they began walking in a different direction, while Taylor holding Randy’s hand, prevented him from following. “What?”

“So, I meant to tell you last night, but during my post panic attack haze, I found out that we apparently have a sex scene in _Stab_.”

“Oh, yeah?”

She laughed slightly, “Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny considering we’re both virgins.”

“Yeah,” his voice sounded slightly different, and she pretended not to notice how his eyes shifted to the right.

\---------------------xXx---------------------

The couple walked through the crowds, behind Sidney and Derek, Mickey and Hallie bringing up the rear. Randy looking around in slight excitement, while Taylor was watching everyone she passed, in paranoia. She listened to the group talk, while they sat on a wall, overlooking where the press conference was going to be held, turning her head slightly when she saw a woman with short red hair in a mint green suit. “No way.”

“What?” “What’s wrong?”

“I think I just saw,” she trailed off, not seeing the woman again, “never mind.” Her eyes wandered throughout the crowd as the conference began.

“Oh my god, this is huge.” She heard a semi-familiar voice speak after Randy did, “Sidney, look, it’s Gale Weathers.”

“What?”

Sidney moved closer to see, as Randy continued speaking, “Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to be a major…motion…picture starring…Gale Weathers.” Taylor smirked as he began speaking into the camera Mickey pointed in their direction.

“Be kind, she saved our lives.”

Taylor scoffed, “yeah, and then made me out to be a slut who was almost as crazy as her twin. I’ll pass on that kindness.”

“She had calf implants.” Taylor wrinkled her nose, not even asking why he would notice that. “I’m gonna get closer.” Taylor frowned as the Delta Lambdas appeared, turning her body completely around, so that she didn’t have to face them.

“The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fucking…”

“Hey! I’m pledging Delta Lambda, thank you.”

“Oh my god.” Taylor turned back around as Sidney spoke, watching as the older teen left to greet the figure in the grass.

“Who’s that?” Oh, cute little jealous boyfriend.

“Deputy Dewey Riley of Woodsboro, California. My brother killed his sister.”

“You say that way too calmly.” She shrugged at Mickey’s words, a frown marring her features as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

_“Hey, Dewey. How you doing?”_

_“You.”_

_“Mrs. Riley.”_

_“How dare you talk to me,” Taylor tensed, wincing in pain as the movement jostled her wounds, surprised at the anger coming from the woman she looked up to, “you talk to me after what your brother did to my son. To my daughter. Did you know all this time?”_

_“Ma.” “No, Mrs. Riley, I would never…never…I would’ve,” she stuttered through her sentence as the forty-year-old stepped closer and closer._

_Her head turned with the force of the slap, “this is all your fault, you rotten, rotten girl. You killed my baby. I will never forgive you.”_

_“Mom!”_

_Tears streamed down the senior’s face, “I’m so, so sorry.”_

_“Go to hell.”_

The group began to walk away, towards Sidney, Mickey accidently hit her leg, knocking her from the past, and she followed them, lagging, in hopes that Dewey wouldn’t catch sight of her, unable to handle what he would do if he saw her again.

“Hey, you okay? Who is that guy?” She almost smiled at the caring tone Sidney’s boyfriend used.

“An old friend.”

Taylor jumped when Randy appeared beside her, “Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro’s finest. What’s he doing here?”

“He’s worried. Our surrogate big brother.”

“God, nothing like a funeral to bring the family together. I’m gonna go say hi,” he looked at Taylor, offering his hand, “wanna go?” She gave a small shake of her head, averting her eyes to look at one of the reporters hanging around.

“Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven…”

“Drop it.” Taylor’s eyes flew to Derek, thanks to the new tone he used, flashing back to one of the times that Billy would use a certain tone when Stu said something he didn’t agree with.

“Hello, Sidney.”

“Hi…What do you want, Gale?”

“Well, I was hoping that I might get just a few words with you.”

Taylor’s heart began pounding when Cotton Weary appeared from behind a group of people, “Cotton.”

“Hi, Sidney.”

She heard Gale take a deep breath, “here we are at Windsor College, where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary, for the first time, since she wrongfully accused him of murdering her mother…”

Sidney grabbed Gale’s arm, “What the hell are you doing?”

“We want to know how you feel. Tell us after everything’s that happened, looking back on the last two years…”

“Uhm, Sidney, I’d just like to say that I forgive and forget, and just like you, I’d like to get on with my own life.”

“Do you have any comments?”

“You bitch!” She raised her hand, causing Derek to grab at her shoulders and Gale to step back, while protesting. Sidney allowed Derek to turn here away.

“Oh, Sidney, share with us, please.”

Sidney backhanded Gale across the face, knocking her down to the point that Cotton had to catch her before she hit the grass, “Oh, I’ll share with you.” She made to do it again, before Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her from the scene.

“You okay?” Taylor nodded at Mickey’s whispered question, while the drama was imploding around her, although she was watching the actions as if it was a silent film, unable to hear the words being said, knowing that she had never disliked someone as much as she disliked Gale Weathers.

“She didn’t know?”

“Oh man, that was cold.”

She was aware of her friends leaving her, but she couldn’t stop looking at the redhead, “Hey, you need to check your conscience at the door, sweetie. We’re not here to be loved.”

“Gale…you promised me ten minutes of national air –”

“You’ll get your ten minutes when I get my god damned interview.

“Don’t walk away from me, Gale. I’m still…” he trailed off as the reporter and her camera man had kept walking away.

Taylor bit her lip, noticing how much the crowd had thinned out, knowing this was most likely her only chance to do this. She stepped forward, slowly, “Cotton?”

“Yeah?”

“Hi. Uhm, you probably have no clue who I am, but I just wanted to…I…I’m sorry.

“For what?”

“I’m Taylor Loomis.” She took a deep breath as she noticed the recognition appear in his eyes, “I just wanted to apologize for what my brother and his friend. I mean, they…almost ruined your life, and it’s horrible. And I know you’re trying to move on, and I know they obviously can’t apologize,” she looked away and muttered, “or if they even would,” looking back at him she continued, “I’m really sorry for everything that happened. And it should’ve have happened.” He just stared at her in silence, making her feel even more awkward than she had previously, as the seconds ticked by, tightening the hold she had on her backpack, she turned away, “Again, I’m sorry.” Although she was rushing away, she could still feel his eyes on her until she disappeared from his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'd love any feedback you can give me to help make this story better! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor discovers that history does repeat itself.

Taylor rolled her eyes, looking at the two outfits on the bed, before grabbing the phone in anger and dialing a number. “Omega Beta Zeta.”  
“Are you sure the jeans wouldn’t be weird?”  
“Girl, no. You wear jeans every day, so it’ll be fine.”  
“But?”  
“But, I think you should wear the dress. Your legs are to die for,” she made a sound, “excuse the pun and all that, but show off your body. Let him know what he’s getting. Tease him.”   
The brunette sighed, “alright. I’ll swing by after the party and we can hang.”  
“Please. I don’t know how I got roped into this again.”  
“Cause you’re nice. And have a creepy boyfriend who calls every five minutes if you do go out.”  
“Ex-boyfriend.”  
“Mhm,” glancing at the clock, she winced, “I believe you. I’ll see you have the party...ya know, unless I’ve been brainwashed to become a delta.”  
“As if.”   
“Whatever you say, Alicia.” The laughter of the two girls faded off as Taylor hung up, before grabbing the black dress off the twin-size bed in her dorm. The dress was knee length, had sleeves, and covered in large pink, white, and red flowers. Pairing it with her favorite chunky ankles boots and trusty leather choker, she swiped a coat of dark red lipstick on before tousling her hair and walking out the door. Less than five minutes later, she was meeting Sidney and Hallie in the common area before they went to join the guys.   
\--------------------xXx------------------  
“Taylor, tell her to pledge Delta Lambda.”  
The youngest of the trio raised a single eyebrow before throwing a grin in Lois and Murphy’s directions, “I’m pledging Omega Beta Zeta.”  
“What? Why would you do that?”  
“My blonde best friend says I have no other choice. Pledge or die.” She ignored the look that Sidney shot in her direction.   
“Taylor!”   
She looked up as a girl in blue appeared in front of her, “Dawnie, hi! You’re late.”  
“I had to change. You going to the house anytime soon?”  
She shrugged, taking a sip of whatever drink she was having, “Yeah, whenever we leave here. Why?”   
“I just left and Cici is jumpy as hell. Ted has apparently been drunk dialing her.”   
The soon-to-be pledge let out of rush of air, “alright,” she glanced at the watch on Hallie’s wrist, as the black student walked pass, “I’ll give it another five minutes then head that way.” The sorority girl nodded with a huge smile before walking off to gain another drink.   
Taylor tossed the rest of her drink down her throat before sitting the glass on a random table and making her way back to the girls, who had unfortunately been joined by Lois and Murphy.  
“Cocktail?”  
“What took you so long?” Taylor snorted at Sidney’s obvious displeasure at being here, paired with Randy’s guilty look, before taking pity and wrapping an arm about her boyfriend’s thin waist, and guiding him away throwing a smirk in Sidney’s direction.   
Mickey appeared, just as Randy and Taylor separated, and the Woodsboro graduate was walking past to get his girlfriend a drink, “The Empire Strikes Back. Better story, improved effects.”  
“Not a sequel, part of a original planned trilogy.”   
“Yeah, I like those little furry things,” Hallie spoke up, looking at Mickey in interest.  
“The Ewoks, they blow.”   
Taylor laughed, catching Mickey’s eye, “You would know.” He simply flipped her off in response. “Hallie, time?”  
“8:55.”  
Taylor sighed, taking a sip of Randy’s newly delivered drink, before placing a chaste kiss to his lips and handing it back, “Time for me to go.”  
“Where?” “What?”  
“I promised Cici I’d head over there. And it’s almost 9, so if I want any sleep tonight, I need to get moving.”   
Mickey was staring at her again, as Randy wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to talk lowly, “want me to go with you? Then I’ll walk you back, maybe stay over?”   
Biting her lip, she ran her fingernails lightly against his stomach and chest, “tomorrow. Who knows how long she’ll keep me hostage.”   
She walked towards the entrance, only to stop as the twin twits appeared in front of her with grins, Lois speaking excitedly, “hey guys, something is up at Omega Beta Zeta, police are everywhere!”   
Catching Sidney’s eye, she felt panic as she headed out the front door with the crowd.   
She arrived at the house in time to hear Gale shout at her camera man.   
She watched the black man, hold the camera at his side, “Gale, I hafta be honest with you. I’m not cut out for this. I mean, I was brought here to do an interview, not faces of death 14.”  
“Do not fuck with me.”   
Taking a deep breath, Taylor let her presence be known, “who died?” the quietness of her voice didn’t stop Dewey from jumping.   
His eyes narrowing briefly, “a sorority girl.”  
“Name,” her voice was shaking, “do you have a name?” The former police officer shook his head, and her eyes filled with tears before she took off away from him, “Cici!”   
She was stopped by a uniformed officer, “I’m sorry, you can’t go in there. It’s a crime scene.”   
She struggled for a few more moments before seeming to lose her will, “I just need to know if Cici is okay. Can you tell me that, at least?”  
“I’m sorry, miss. I can’t give you that information.”  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, “Cici!”   
\--------------xXx---------------  
“Easiest interrogation of my crime filled life.”   
Taylor sighed, her head falling into her heads, mumbling, “I’ve been through too many of these for someone who has never been arrested.”   
“Tell me about it,” Sidney was leaning back against the vinyl red seat cushions, arms across her stomach.   
“How ya doing? You alright?” She raised her head long enough to ensure that Mickey was talking to Sidney and not her.  
“Not at all. Ya know, I knew this was coming. I knew...this wasn’t over.”  
“You are not alone, Sid, okay? We are all here for you, alright? Whatever you need.”  
“Poor girl.”   
“I know, it’s crazy.”   
Taylor’s head went backwards as she stared up at the ceiling, “I am so sick of having to hear that my best friends have been murdered. That they’ve been stabbed, especially when the chickenshit is too scared to come after me.”   
Mickey leaned up, looking at her, while Sidney just moved her eyes to lock onto her face, his voice was almost mocking, “and what would you do?”   
“Well, I have enough scars on my body, so I guess I could just show him how much better I am than my brother.”  
“Taylor,” Sidney’s voice was quiet, “you know you wouldn’t kill anyone.”  
She pushed herself against the seat, her head banging slightly against the white wall. She winced, “I know, but I don’t know how many more of my friends dying I can handle. Cici is…was the only person who didn’t really treat me like a murderer when the three of us arrived.”  
Mickey’s warm hand covered hers in comfort, giving it a squeeze before he stood, “I’m going to go get you something to drink, okay? Okay.”   
“Derek could’ve died, ya know?”  
Taylor tried to give her brother’s ex-girlfriend a smile, “but he didn’t. He just needs to realize it’s not time to play hero. It’s the 90s, heroes die.”   
\------------------xXx-----------------  
“Taylor!”  
The student turned around, her backpack swinging slightly behind her, to see Dewey limping his way towards her, “What can do I do for you, Dewey?”   
“Chief Hartley has officers on Sidney. I thought he assigned him to you as well.”   
She shrugged, looking towards the short grass, “I turned him down. Less people to get hurt when someone tries to kill me.”   
“You don’t know that anyone is going to try to ---”  
“Maureen Prescott,” she cut him off, his look of shock prompting her to continue, “Maureen Evens. Steven Orth. Phil Stevens. Ca,” she cleared her throat, “Casey Becker…Cici Cooper,” the raised a finger at each name, “they attacked Sidney and didn’t kill her. Then they attacked me, and I’m obviously alive. Then Himbry.” She paused, a thoughtful looking gracing her features, “actually that was probably my fault, so I doubt whoever this is, is going to go after another teacher or whatever. Then Tay…and Gale’s cameraman.” She took a deep breath, “I know the system. I know the rules. Meaning, they’ll attack me next. Then Hallie. Then new guy. See, easy? I could be a cop.”   
“Let’s go back to why you don’t think a teacher will be attacked.”  
She sighed, “the day Himbry was killed…probably by Billy, to be honest…I had let him on a secret that Himbry had been inappropriate a few times. He was…upset to say the least.”   
“That wouldn’t be your fault,” he put his hand on her shoulder, in an almost brotherly embrace, “at least let me go with you. You don’t need to be alone.”   
She smirked, looking at the figure walking in their direction, “I won’t be,” before turning and jogging to join Randy, their hands instantly tangling together.   
\------------------xXx--------------  
Three hours later, she was waking up from a well sated nap, to see Randy sitting in a chair, facing a camera. “What are you doing?” She braced herself on her elbows, the sheets pooling around her waist.   
“Leaving my legacy.”   
She rolled her eyes, glancing at the clock as she intended to roll over to sleep once more, “Shit,” she shot out of the bed, pulling on her underwear quickly, “I’m gonna be late for bio.” She continued rushing around, grabbing her clothes as she continued recording, vaguely registering her boyfriend saying something about the rental store he used to work at, before she bent over and kissed him firmly on the lips, and rushing out of the door, allowing his roommate to finally make his way inside.   
\----------------xXx--------------  
The ringing of her cellphone didn’t stop her rush as she merely swung her bag around to dig through it, a shout of triumph leaving her lips when her fingers brought it from its confinement. “Hello?”   
“Where are you off to in such a rush?” She came to a dead stop, almost causing a random guy to run into her as she began to wildly look around. “Can you see me?”   
“What do you want?”   
“I have question that needs to be answered.”  
“I don’t watch scary movies, so next question please.”   
“I don’t think that’s the truth, Taylor Marie.”  
Her eyes narrowed at the stern tone the voice had taken, “I haven’t actually been able to watch a scary movie in its entirety since my brother and his best friend tried to kill me during their hissy fit. So, unless you’re about to magically appear and try to finish what they started, I do not have time for this conversation. I have enough trouble passing biology without missing class, because some lame ass copycat thought he could get into my mind. Goodbye.” She clicked the phone call to an end, before looking around once more, sighing, she entered the brick building that contained her biology class.   
She ignored the ringing coming from her pocket as she walked down the empty hallway, those who were going to their classes would already be in their classes, as they started over five minutes ago. The ringing stopped before started up again, almost immediately. Rolling her eyes, she pulled the device from her pocket before pressing the button to turn it off, tossing it into her backpack. “Don’t you know it’s rude to not answer the phone?”   
“Fuck,” she turned around, eyes widening as she took in the stance of the person now facing her, who waved the large knife at her, almost teasingly. Gripping her bag as tightly, she took a deep breath before throwing it as hard as she could towards the head of Ghostface, not pausing as she took off in a sprint in the opposite direction. She heard the bag connect, before footsteps sounded behind her. She ran without looking back, knowing if she could make it into a lit-up classroom she would be safe, but the first floor of the building was nothing but offices for the professors.   
Seeing the stairs ahead of her and a set of doors to the right, she risked a glance behind her to see the masked man gone. She stood with her back towards the alcove, frantically looking around to see if she could find where he went, before a body slammed into her side, pushing her to the ground with a scream, a black glove hand automatically coming to her throat and squeezing. Her legs kicked from their position beneath him, trying to land any sort of blow possible as her hands scratched at his. She could almost see his eyes from behind the mask as the knife came up, the searing pain she was all too familiar with emanating from her body as her vision began blurring before completely fading to black.   
\--------------------xXx----------------  
Beeping filled the room as Taylor’s eyes flickered open. Her groan was barely audible, the object holding her hand prisoner grew tighter. “You’re okay. You’re at the hospital.”  
“Ran?” Her voice was harsh, and her throat burned as she struggled to fully form the word.  
“Yeah, it’s me, babe.” She stared at his blurred form, eyebrows getting closer together when he stood up, “I’ll be back. Just have to go grab a nurse.”   
Less than two minutes later, she counted, he reentered the room, followed by a woman wearing a pair of dark pink scrubs. “How are you feeling, Miss Loomis,” she checked vitals appearing on the machines next to the gown clad teenager, “any pain?”  
“Headache.” She took the small white cup with an even smaller smile in thanks, before slipping the straw into her parched mouth, barely listening as the nurse instructed her to drink slowly. She almost sighed in contentment when she had drained the cup, “and my thigh kills.”   
“Your vitals look good. I’ll get you some more pain medication, and I’ll send the doctor in, okay, sweetie?”   
Taylor looked at the older woman warily but nodded in acceptance. The moment the door closed, her eyes slide towards her boyfriend, “When can I go home?”   
He chuckled, “give it a couple of hours at least, yeah? You’re here for a reason.”  
“What happened?”   
“You don’t remember? Babe, you were this close,” he put his pointer finger and thumb together as he spoke, “to bleeding out on the first floor of Gardner.” Her eyes flickered down towards the sheets, wondering how many times she had been stabbed, as her entire body ached.   
The eyes of both occupants shot to the door as it opened, the even brighter light in the hallway leaking in a man wrapped in a long white lab coat shuffled in, eyes looking down at a clipboard. “Good afternoon, Miss Loomis. I’m Dr. Richards. Seems like you’ve had a couple of rough days.”   
“What gave it away? The blood? I bet it was the blood, huh?”  
The doctor just looked at Randy with a strange look on his face, causing the film major to give the balding man a smile and a shrug, “she’s always like this. She’s fine.”   
“Okay then.” He did a few checks on her injuries before stepping back towards the foot of the bed once more, “Miss Loomis, it looks like everything is beginning to heal just fine. Now, you have a few bruises along you throat, which is going to make it a bit difficult for you to speak very often. Your thigh is going to be tender for a while. I’m sorry to say that the wound will probably scar. Everything else appears to be just minor bruises.”   
“Got it. Can I go home now?”  
“Sure, I’ll get them started on your paperwork. The police would like to speak with you first.”  
She let out a huff of air, her head falling back onto the thin pillow, “send them in.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle watches a show in the cafeteria and she may or may not punch a reporter in the face.

“The guy is harmless.”

Taylor set her pink tray on the brown table in the cafeteria, wincing at how hard it landed, “who is?”

“Hey, beautiful.” She raised her eyebrows as Mickey stood to pull her chair out, before dropping into it with a loud thud. “Where’s your guard dog?”

“Randy had a meeting for some group project. So, I’m all by my lonesome.”

“First time in a week, yeah?”

She nodded at the film major, popping the top of her Pepsi, “Thank God. I love the guy, but jeez, I just wanna sit in my bed and not move.”

“That probably isn’t a good idea. Your body would get sore, and it’d take even longer for you to heal,” Derek looked at her seriously before taking a bite of his pasta.

She gave him a small, awkward smile, before her eyes flickered to the incoming female, “Hey, Sid.”

“How’s it going? Where are the secret service guys?”

“Over there.”

“And which one is Kevin Costner?” Taylor rolled her eyes at Hallie’s question, not admitting nor moving her body to see where her own guards were located.

Sidney settled into her chair, next to Mickey, Derek sitting back down when he realized she wouldn’t be joining him at the chair he started to pull nearer to him, “The one on the right is Officer Richards, he is a Capricorn, divorced father of two, and the one on the left is Officer Andrews, he is a Gemini. Single. But I think he’s gay.” She answered Hallie’s near silent, really, with a perky, “Mhm.”

“What’s on your mind Derek? Penny for your thoughts.”

“This morning I woke up with this feeling I didn’t know how to deal with, and so I just,” Taylor’s eyes widened as his words took on a more musical quality, “decided to myself, I’d hit it o myself. And never”

“What is he doing?”

Taylor and Mickey shared a grin, before she spoke, “Top Gun.”

“Tom Cruise,” Mickey continued before they finished together, “1986,” all while watching Derek get more into his song. She and Sidney both laughed as Mickey and Hallie began clapping along, providing the initiative for the rest of the cafeteria to join in.

After his song was finished and the applause died down, he spoke, “I know things are a little crazy, but I want you to have this.”

Mickey sat back down, slightly breathless from where he had been dancing along on the floor, “isn’t that a big frat –”

“Oh yeah,” Hallie interrupted him,” that’s a big no no. You see, you’re not supposed to give your Greek letter to your girl, no shape, way, or form. The brothers are gonna kick his ass, but it’s tradition.”

“Its tradition,” Mickey parroted back in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

“Yeah,” Taylor stood up, pressing hard on the wooden table for assistance, “on that note, I’m going to class. You know, before I get left in an empty corridor again.” She was acutely aware of the two men in suits standing at almost the same time, positioned on the other side of the room. When she made it outside, she nodded to them as they began flanking her.

\-------------xXx---------------

“He wasn’t gutted, I made that up. His throat was slashed.”

Taylor snorted as she neared Gale and her cameraman, who were as usual, creeping around campus for a possible scoop, and as usual had parked their camp right in front of where she needed to go. “Not the only thing you made up, is it now, Gale?” She continued walking as she spoke, ignoring the look Joel sent her way.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Taylor?”

“You wrote me in as an accomplice. The sister too stupid to realize that she was helping her brother plan the murders of her best friends.”

“Look –”

“Newsflash, Gale,” the sophomore interrupted, “I didn’t know anything about Billy’s psychopathic tendencies, and if I had of he would be in a hospital right now…getting the help he needed. No, instead he’s lying in a ditch of a cemetery in Woodsboro. But hey, thanks to you, I was so isolated for the past two years of my life, I tried to off myself, you know, since Stu wasn’t detailed or smart enough to finish the job on his own when he tried.”

“Taylor, I’m sorry.”

“You think your unmeaningful apology is what I want?” The brunette narrowed her eyes, “You’re almost as pathetic as your,” her voice turned mocking, “best selling book,” she rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.

“Listen to me,” she turned instantly when the reporter gripped her wrist, hand balled up into a fist, which met the older woman’s face with enough force that she stumbled, falling hard onto the wooden bench planted on the side of the path they had been standing on.

“No, you listen to me, you little bitch, come near me again. No, if you even write my name in any of your horrid gossip columns again, I will end you.” With that, she stormed off, now to angry to even care about attending her calculus class, instead choosing to flop down onto the bench inside one of the many gazebos on campus with a huff, her arms coming to cross against her t-shirt covered chest.

\------------xXx-----------

Taylor sat underneath a tree with Dewey, Randy, Joel, and Gale. The nineteen-year-old was clad in a pair of light blue jeans and an oversized green crop top, leaning against her boyfriend, who was wearing the green jacket she bought him two months ago as they celebrated his twentieth birthday. “Let’s just assume that the killer—”

“Or killers,” Taylor interrupted, which received a nod of recognition from the reporter who had apologized once more for the actions that had occurred two days previous.

“are planning there next,” she sighed as she flipped her phone open, “Hello? I’ll have to call you back.”

She hung up, just as quickly as she answered, “Well, that doesn’t make sense. Sidney wasn’t killed in Woodsboro.”

“Wasn’t for lack of trying,” he looked away from Dewey and went back to staring out on the green, “the killer is trying to finish what was started.”

“Well, Sid’s under protection, right?” An unlit cigarette was held between her fingers, ignored momentarily as she answered her now ringing phone, “Hello? Tell Bob I’ll call him back!”

She lit the cigarette, “when did she start smoking?”

“Ever since those nude pictures on the internet.”

“Just her head.”

“It was just my head. It was Jennifer Aniston’s body. Wait, you’re forgetting something…in Woodsboro, there were more victims before the home stretch. Tatum, my cameraman, Himbry.”

“Wait, time out. See, now I don’t need to be hearing about some dead cameraman, alright? Now, I’m warning you guys, I am a verb away from vacating these premises. I’m gonna get some coffee, donuts, Prozac, see if I can find some crack, Special K, X, not Malcolm. And I’ll be back when you guys start talking about something a little more Save by the Bellish. Alright?”

Taylor smirked as he began to quickly walk away from the group. “He seems a little shaky.”

Gale shrugged Dewey’s statement off, “don’t’ worry about him. If the killer is following a pattern, then maybe we can figure out who’s next.”

“I wouldn’t follow a killer’s pattern, we were all involved in Woodsboro. Could be anyone of us.”

“okay, so what do you wanna do, bonehead? Just want sit here and wait and see who drops next.”

“Well, I don’t know,” he paused as Gale’s phone began ringing once more, “phone head.”

Randy yanked the device up from where it lay on the circle of bricks they were sitting on, “Gale’s not here!”

“I’m not interrupting anything am I? You four look deep in thought. Have you ever felt a knife cut through human flesh and scrape the bone beneath?”

Taylor abruptly set up from her position, no longer wanting to hear any part of that conversation, noticing Randy slowly lower the phone from his ear, the laughter on the other end still loud enough for her to hear. “It’s him.”

“Who?”

“the killer, you idiot,” Taylor snapped while Randy stated, “the killer. He can see us.”

The other three stood quickly, glancing around, nervously, “just keep him on the phone.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know. Just keep him talking. Come on, you two.”

Taylor moved the phone further from Randy’s ear, before planting a deep kiss to his lips, fear bubbling in the bottom of her stomach, “I love you.” His eyes widened slightly, but she had taken off before he could reply, running to catch up with Gale and Dewey, “what are we doing?”

“Find someone with a cell phone.”

The trio split up, staying in seeing distance of each other, as they ran around on the green, searching. She ripped the phone from the manicured hand of a sorority girl, “Hello?”

“Hey. Who is this?”

“None of your damn business,” she snarled before tossing the phone back to the blonde. Going towards the next person, she turned around quickly when she heard her boyfriend let out a shriek. Rolling her eyes as she noticed two guys from Derek’s frat tossing a football back and forth to each other. One of them had gotten a little too close. Growling to herself, she went to the next person on a cell phone.

“Where’s Randy?”

Taylor’s heart froze as she heard Dewey’s voice from behind her. “I don’t know. I don’t see him. Randy!”

She began frantically looking around, as she called his name, ignoring the flaring pain shooting throughout her thigh, black tears already starting to fall in lines down her cheeks. She bumped into Joel, who grasped her shoulders, “what’s going on?” He glanced to the left and then right, trying to discover what was causing her duress, “Yo, man! Who broke my window?” She pushed herself away from his grip, as the group of four rushed towards the white van, where Dewey instantly slammed the door open.

Gale screamed, and Taylor felt Dewey’s arm move in front of her as tried to move closer to Randy’s bloody form, “No!” She sobbed, falling to her knees in front of the van, her eyes not leaving his bloodied form.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor learns a few things, and she gets her own type of revenge.

Taylor sat in the waiting room, eyes stared, unmoving, at the sterile white walls. She was vaguely aware of people talking around her, but she couldn’t seem to focus on any of the actual words being said. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, automatically raising her arms in defense. “Miss Loomis?”

She blinked furiously, eyes struggling to refocus before they settled in on a man dressed in green, she quickly stood up, “Did you do it? Did you,” her eyes welled up in tears before she was able to finish the question, looking at the balding man in hope.

He gave a small smile before nodding his head slightly, “Yes.” Taylor let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding, her knees giving out, letting her land ungracefully into the chair she had been previously occupying. “He’ll have severe scarring and will most likely be on blood thinners for the rest of his life, but he will have a life to live.”

Her pale face broke into a smile, “thank you so much, doctor.” He gave her another brief smile before walking back towards the nurses’ station. Allowing her emotions to rule her body for a moment, Taylor broke down in tears, relief flooding her entire body, before she took a few calming breaths and got a handle on herself. Dialing the still familiar number, she didn’t have to wait for a full ring before she heard someone pick up, “Mrs. Meeks?”

“Taylor, darling, how is he?”

“They saved him,” she could feel large drops falling down her face again as Randy’s mother began sobbing over the line, the phone clattering to the floor.

It was a few hurried questions over the fallen line before she felt the air rushing through the phone, “hello?”

“Mr. Meeks, I was just calling to say that Randy is going to be fine. He’ll have a few more scars, and have to be on medication for his life, but –”

“But they kept him alive,” she could hear the smile in his voice, “thanks for calling us. We’ll be there in the morning. Oh, and Taylor?” She didn’t reply, knowing he’d say whatever he wanted to whenever he wanted, “Go back to the dorm and get some sleep, okay?”

“Yes, sir. Goodnight. Save travels.”

\----------------xXx------------------

Taylor lingered in the doorway to Randy’s hospital room, afraid to move any closer on the chance that it was all a dream and when she woke up, he wouldn’t be breathing. Knowing that she couldn’t stay there forever, she took a deep breath before slowly making her way closer to the bed, her hand ghosting over the railing, as she got closer and closer to the man she had professed her love to mere hours before. His hand was warm, her fingers tracing the light blue veins on his forearm, before she lightly tapped his bottom lip, leaning down, she whispered, “I love you, Randy,” placing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Your parents will be soon.” She squeezed his hand, before exiting the room, after one final look at his still pale face.

Once she made it to campus, she regretted not calling the cops as the darkness seemed to want to engulf her. Hearing music blaring from the theatre, she shook her head, knowing that Derek was being tortured for giving up his letters to his girlfriend, she shrieked when people began running from the building in laughter. Once she made it safely into her dorm room, she halfway crawled onto the bed, before realized she was still covered in Randy’s blood. Grabbing her shower caddy and a towel, she locked her door, before making her way down the hall to the communal showers. After the longest five-minute shower of her life, the towel clad teenager jogged back to her dorm room, only let the breath she was holding out, when she was safely inside her room.

Taylor was drying her body when she heard someone screaming for help, causing her to open her blinds far enough to see the dark shape of someone running towards the theatre as they screamed again. The third time the plea was issued, she realized it was Sidney. “Mother fucker,” she abandoned her night clothes, throwing on a pair of jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt, she ran outside, dialing the cops as she went.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

She was breathless, “I think the killer is on the Windsor campus. You’ve gotta send help!”

“Making a prank call is illegal, you know, that right?”

“Excuse me? This isn’t a fucking joke!”

“We’ve had three calls already, and our officers have found nothing out of place.”

“Fuck this,’ she threw her phone on the ground as she kept running, “fucking cops.”

She held her body close to the wall when she made it to the front of the building, trying to catch her breath before going inside, as the haunting music had cut off long before she had gotten there.

Taking a final deep breath to steel her nerves, she pushed the door open as slowly a she could, squeezing through the small space, dropping to the ground when a gunshot sounded. Hearing mumblings from the spotlighted stage, she stood up, crouching as she made her way towards the people. “Fuck you!”

“Oh, so vulgar!” Mickey? “Billy let you talk to him this way?”

“Billy was a sick fuck, just like you.” Taylor’s eyes narrowed slightly at the venom in Sidney’s voice, before shaking her head, knowing that if anyone had the right hate her brother, it was Sidney.

“No, Billy was a sick fuck who tried to get away with it. Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught, yeah! See? I’ve got my whole defense planned out, I’m gonna blame the movies. It’s pretty cool, huh? It hasn’t been done before. It’s genius. It’s just the beginning.” Taylor and Sidney made brief eye contact as the brunette was sneaking up onto the stage. “The prelude to the trial. That’s where the real fun is, cause these days its all about the trial. Can’t you see it? The effects of cinema violence on society. I’ll get –”

“Oh, shut up, Mickey.” The man flew around, gun wilding moving, until his target locked onto Taylor’s chest. “That is the stupidest excuse I’ve ever heard. The movies made you do it? How lame.”

Sidney started to run behind him, only he turned his arm, so the gun was near her face, his skin blocking her escape, “it’s airtight, Sid.” He glanced back at Taylor, “I’m an innocent victim.”

“You’re psychotic.”

Taylor laughed, “yeah,” she agreed with her high school friend.

Mickey held the gun up to his lips, “shhh, that’ll be our little secret. People love a good trial. It’s like theatre, they’re dying for it. And I’ve worked hard to give the audience what they want. It’s what Billy was good at…he knew. It’s all about execution.” Taylor narrowed her eyes, her fist automatically clinching as Mickey praised her brother, halting her own steps as she noticed something inside Sidney’s hand, continuing her wait to make a move.

“Oh yeah? You’re forgetting one thing about Billy Loomis.”

Mickey pulled the gun back, “What’s that?”

“I fucking killed him,” she swung the silver chain, hitting Mickey in the face, before kicking the gun out of the way, “you piece of shit.” Another kick, and she began to run, only Mickey tripped her up, grabbing her waist, knocking her into the fake glass pane, before she elbowed him. Taylor watched with bated breath as Sidney punched Mickey, causing him to fly into where Derek’s body was hanging. They went back at it a moment longer, before Mickey spun to the ground, grabbing the gun.

Taylor leaped into action, throwing her body weight into the older man, “Run, Sid!”

She struggled against Mickey, throwing a punch to his face, knowing that he tried to kill Randy, wincing as his fingertips dug into the stab wound on her upper thigh, the momentary pain giving him enough leverage to knock her off of him, before standing up, and dragging her along, the gun pressed against her temple, “Run and she dies.” When Taylor elbowed him in the stomach, he stabbed her in the side, tossing her down to the stage, before repointing his gun at his original target. Holding her hand to her side, she watched as Derek began to rise, “Now who’s doing that?! Could that be the mystery guest…waiting in the wings?” He lowered the gun, “told ya I had a partner, Sid. Surprise cameo, just for you,” he smirked at Taylor, “well, and you.”

The door creaked open, revealing Gale, slowly walking out, blood on her waist, “You bitch.”

“Gale.” The reporter locked eyes with both students, one after the other, shaking her head negatively, before another woman came out from behind her, gun pointed on Dewey’s ex-girlfriend.

Taylor looked at the short haired lady in confused, narrowed eyes, “Mom?”

“Mrs. Loomis?”

Gale looked at Taylor’s mother in confusion, “what?”

“Billy’s mother!” Taylor squeaked in surprise as Mickey shouted from where he was standing over her. “Nice twist, huh? Didn’t see it coming, did ya?”

“Jesus, it can’t be. I’ve seen pictures of you.”

“This is sixty pounds, and a lot of work later,” Sidney and Gale were standing side by side as Taylor just stared at her mother, forgetting about Mickey, as she couldn’t take her eyes off the woman who abandoned her almost five years ago.

“It’s called a makeover,” she removed the coat to reveal a cream suit, “you should try it. You look a little tired yourself there, Gale.”

“So, you two are in this together?”

“yeah, well…had to have financing. Tuition’s expensive. Deb there, my backer, we met on the internet. Psycho website Classifieds.”

Taylor scoffed, “nice to know she can pay for kid’s tuition. Too bad it’s not her actual kid.”

Debra Loomis shot her daughter a glaring looking, “you know, there are only an estimated 97 active serial killers in the country, today. So, Mickey here was quite a find. Definitely one on the way up. All he needed was a little guidance, nurturing.”

“As only a mother can do,” Sidney interrupted.

“Told ya it was gonna work. Wait til the trial. It is gonna rock!”

Debbie Salt lowered her gun, “Oh, Mickey. There’s not gonna be a trial.” Taylor let out a short scream as the gun went off, bullets flying.

“Gale!” Taylor tried to catch the woman when Mickey shot her, but she wasn’t close enough and the best-selling author fell from the stage.

“Two birds, one stone,” the gun was pointed at Sidney now, “mickey was a good boy, but my god, that whole blame the movies motive. Did you buy that for one second?”

“Nope,” Taylor answered as she watched Sidney shuffle away from her mother, attempting to use anything available to push herself to her feet, as her side and thigh were both now freely bleeding. Her mother took a second, to turn her head, giving her youngest child a smile.

“Poor boy was completely out of his mind,” she kicked Mickey’s body.

“And you’re not?”

“No. I’m very sane. My motive isn’t as 90s as Mickey’s. Mine is just good, old fashioned revenge. You killed my son, and now I kill you. And I can’t think of anything more rational.”

“you’re never going to get away with this.”

“Oh, of course I will. Everything’s traceable back to Mickey…including the cop gun he used to kill everybody,” Taylor finally pushed herself to her feet as she watched her mother wipe the guns clean. “But let’s just supposed that you had gotten hold of the other cop’s gun, and you chased Mickey and there was a big shoot out. A big scuffle, and you shot Mickey. Killed Mickey dead. But not before he got off one shot at you. Okay. So, have I covered everything? Are there any questions? Any comments? You know what though? Who gives a flying fuck anyway! Let them try and track down the second possible second killer. Debbie Salt doesn’t exist!”

“You’re as crazy as your son was.”

“What did you just say? Was that a negative, disparaging remark about my son? About my Billy?”

“No, Billy was a good boy. Billy was perfect. You did a bang-up job, Mrs. Loomis.”

“It’s not wise to patronize the woman with a gun, Sidney.”

“Don’t talk about my brother like that,” Taylor punched Sidney in the cheek, knocking her down to the ground. “You deserved everything my brother did you to, and more.”

“That’s right, Taylor. You defend your brother. Randy spoke badly about Billy, and I got a little knife happy.” Taylor shot a look at her mother, unaware that she had been the one to attack Randy, “I was a good mother. You know what makes me sick! I’m sick to death of people saying that it’s all the parents’ fault. That it all starts with the family. You wanna blame someone? Why don’t you blame your mother!” Taylor’s eyes followed the conversation close, as her mother continued getting closer and closer to Sidney’s face as she spoke, “she’s the one who stole my husband, and broke up my family. And you took my son. You don’t know what it is to be a mother. To raise a child. To teach them. To guide them. And- “

“And abandon them. Isn’t Mickey supposed to be dead?” Debra Loomis turned around, giving Sidney the chance to grab an empty beer bottle, smashing it across her head and running out the wooden stage door to safety.

Taylor screamed, falling to the floor, when her mother started firing in their direction. “Shit,” the sparks for the lights stung as they flew up when they began falling around the stage. As more things fell, Taylor tried to curl herself into a ball, covering her head, only getting back up when silence surrounded the auditorium, after her mother’s scream. She made her way to the fallen gun, as quickly as she could, the entire right leg of her jeans seemingly soaked in red.

A shot sounding in the air, made her freeze. “Don’t you fucking move!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle faces the final curtain call of Scream 2.

_Taylor screamed, falling to the floor, when her mother started firing in their direction. “Shit,” the sparks for the lights stung as they flew up when they began falling around the stage. As more things fell, Taylor tried to curl herself into a ball, covering her head, only getting back up when silence surrounded the auditorium, after her mother’s scream. She made her way to the fallen gun, as quickly as she could, the entire right leg of her jeans seemingly soaked in red._

_A shot sounding in the air, made her freeze. “Don’t you fucking move!”_ She moved to lean against one of the remaining pillars, unsteady on her feet, wincing as her mother harshly pulled Sidney to her feet, knife at her throat, causing Cotton to leap the rest of the way onto the stage, “God damn it.”

“Cotton.”

“Okay, okay. Everybody slow down. I’ve had a very, very bad day, and I would like to know exactly what the fuck is going on here, Sidney.”

“Cotton, meet Billy Loomis’ mother. She’s the killer.” He turned widened eyes towards Taylor who nodded in confirmation to Sidney’s statement.

“What,” he backed up, stumbling over Mickey’s foot, “then who’s that?”

“The other killer,” Taylor was breathless, “Mickey. The dick.”

“Okay.”

“Look, Cotton.”

“Shut up. So, hi,” he addressed the mother of twins, “you’re not Debbie Salt, are you? You’re not with the Post Telegraph.”

“No, but I can still help you, Cotton.”

Taylor scoffed, “how?”

Cotton made a sound of protest as Debbie was getting closer to him, “you don’t like her. Let me kill her! As long as she’s alive, you’re never gonna be the lead story. That’s what you really want, isn’t it, Cotton? If you really wanna be in the spotlight, just let me kill her. Right now. Then you’re the only survivor. You’re the star. She sent you to prison for a year! Personally, I think it’s rather poetic.”

He repositioned the gun, towards Sidney, making her tense, “No, Cotton. Don’t you listen to her.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “Well, its quite a predictament you’re in, Sid.”

“Cotton.” “Cotton.” The warning came from both students.

“I mean, she makes a good point. Let me think about this, and you should to. I bet ya that Diane Sawyer interview is looking real good right about now. Hmm.”

Sidney paused long enough to make Taylor rise again, as if she was going to dive to save her friend, “consider it done.” The gun went off, and the two women fell backwards, her mother’s shout rising in the air. Sidney coughed after a moment of stillness, looking between Cotton and Debbie, as she slowly made her way to a standing position.

“Whoa. That…was intense.” Sidney and Taylor began making their awy towards him, “Hey, Sidney. Look, I want you to know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you.”

“Cotton, give me the gun.”

“Yeah, okay, sure. Take it.” She took the gun, getting close enough to crouch over Mrs. Loomis, “Maybe we shoult talk about this. Ya know, get our stories straight. For the press.” Sidney shook Mrs. Loomis a couple of times, Taylor looking on with tears in her eyes, before a hand rose from the orchestra pit, causing all three to panic.

“Can somebody get me out of here?”

“Gale,” Sidney began pulling on the older woman’s arm,“are you alright?”

“I’ve been shot. Of course not.”

Cotton moved forward, allowing Sidney to move back, “give me your hand, Gale. Jesus, kid, you scared the crap out of me. There isn’t anybody else down there, is there?”

“No,” Gale gasped out, right arm coming around to cradle her ribs.

“So much for reporting from the trenches, huh?”

“Shut up Cotton. It just bounced off my ribs.”

“Jeez, kid. You’ve got more lives than a cat.”

Sidney appeared with the two guns in her hands, “give me one of those.” “Give me the gun.” Both women spoke at the same time, but the Woodsboro graduate handed it off to her fellow student.

“Is she dead?”

Sidney stared into the unseeing eyes of Taylor’s mother,” I don’t know, they always come back.” A few seconds later, Mickey popped up, screaming, causing Taylor to shriek, but instantly began shooting along with Sidney until their former friend bounced off the stage rumble. Afterwards, Sidney raised the gun once more, making Taylor wince as a bullet hole appeared in the middle of her mother’s forehead. “Just in case.” The two girls dropped their guns at the same time, before the group started walking towards the exist, following Sideny’s lead, Taylor leaning on Cotton for support.

\-----------------xXx---------------

“It appears you busted your stitches, Miss Loomis. You’re gonna have to go to the hospital to get fixed up.” She nodded, silently, allowing the paramedic to bind her thigh and her side, her shirt had disappeared the moment she was led to the ambulance, one leg of her jeans was cut away from her body.

The doors were left open long enough for Sidney to make a brief appearance, climbing up into the back where she was laying on the stretcher, “you okay?”

“Oh, just bleeding out. The normal.” She looked her friend over, “how is it that you never seem to actually get hurt enough to go to the hopstial, and this is the third time I’ve had to go?” Sidney shrugged, giving her a small smile. “you suck…but I’m glad you’re okay. And I don’t think anymore of my family has any psychopathic tendencies.”

“I’m glad.”

Taylor noticed the darkened around the right side of her face, “did I really hit you that hard?”

Sidney hand came up, wincing as it grazed the bruise, “I’m fine.”

“Sorry.” The shared a silent smile, Sidney squeezing her hand tightly before the medic came back and separated the two for Taylor to make the journey to the hospital.

\----------------------xXx---------------------

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine?”

Taylor sighed, doing her best to not roll her eyes at the concern being shown, “Yes, dad. I’m fine. I just wanna get out of here.” She grabbed her backpack from the now uncovered mattress, slipping it over her shoulders, before repositioning her crutches and hobbling towards the door, her father followed behind her hands holding the final packed box.

Taylor’s teeth grit together as she passed by those students still attending their classes as if nothing had happened, their conversations dropping as she neared them, but their eyes stayed glued to her form. “You don’t have to leave the school, honey.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“You have two years left. What else are you going to do?”

A harsh breath escaped her lips as she stared down at the stairs she needed to walk on, “I’m going to a different school, dad. You know that.”

“You were so happy here.”

“That was before my psycho bitch of a mother decided to kill my boyfriend and best friend. Oh, and she got my other friend involved, who in turn tried to kill me.” Tossing the crutches down to thirteen steps, she grabbed hold of the railing, taking most of the weight off her leg, “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, okay? So drop it.”

The ride to the airport was silent, only being broken when it was time for Taylor to board her flight. “I love you.”

Her eyes whipped towards the brown eyes of her father, shock flickering through her features, “I love you, too, dad.”

“Call me the moment you land, okay?” She nodded and he pulled her into a hug, “I’ll ship everything to your new apartment as soon as you take off.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, honey. Be safe.” Once she got settled into her seat, she popped one of the prescribed pain pills, before closing her eyes to sleep her way through the almost seven hour flight.

\----------------xXx------------------

“Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Taylor opened the glass door to her favorite coffee shop, a smile instantly gracing her face as she stepped into the cool air, “No, I promise I won’t forget.” She waved to the man sitting at a table towards the back, getting in the short line, “Okay. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Sid.” Placing her order, she made her way to the back table, greeting the man with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, “Hi, Roman.”


	14. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Loomis is experiencing a new life post college.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re insane if you even think about saying yes?” Randy Meeks ran a scarred hand through his slightly too long hair in frustration, “I mean, ‘Return to Woodsboro’? That’s just a set up for a bad movie.”

Taylor bit her red painted bottom lip in uncertainty, “I know, but it could help pay for the wedding. Me teaching English isn’t the greatest paying job, and you’re still, well, dead. At least, we’d have some influence on what was going into this movie. Ya know, make sure it wasn’t too out there or tacky.”

Randy sighed, his eyes flickering to a lit-up billboard across the street, “do whatever you want. But, I’m going back to Woodsboro. I don’t wanna be around when the killings start up again.”

“Randall Meeks,” Taylor hissed, leaning forward as her eyes shifted around to room to make sure that no one had noticed them, “will you stop that. There aren’t going to be any killings. It’s over. No one else in my family is crazy.” Randy scoffed, making the brunette narrow her eyes in anger, “Go home. No one knows your alive anyway. Except me and your family. Oh, and Sidney…cause you had to tell her.”

“Are you really going there again?”

Closing her eyes, Taylor let out a deep breath, “No. In fact, I’m leaving. I’m doing this script. And I’m going to help with this movie. Because earning over a hundred thousand dollars for six months of work is a good thing, and I’m not going to let you ruin it.”

“Taylor, I’m not trying to ruin it,” her brown eyes locked on their now entertained hands, as they sat lightly atop the coffee stained table, “I just want you to be cautious. If it’s something you want to do, then go it. But be careful about it. Okay?”

She gave her high school sweetheart a small smile, “of course,” she stood up, “let’s get you packed and ready to go home.”

\--------------------------xXx-----------------

_“Marry me.” The brunette’s eyes widened as her head shot up from its place on Randy’s chest, he was smiling, his eyes still closed from his post orgasmic bliss, “Please.”_

_“That’s your proposal?” She laughed, poking his shoulder, barely missing the scarred gun shot wound, “We’re naked, and you command marriage?”_

_Randy groaned, rolling off the bed, making Taylor frown as she lost her favorite position on him, watching as he shuffled towards his dresser, where he rummaged around for a few seconds, before turning to look at her in victory, a small black box tightly held in his hand. “Taylor Marie Loomis,” he spoke as he walked, slowly climbing back onto the blue sheet covered bed, “will you, please, marry me?”_

_The newly graduated college student smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips, nodding her consent and allowing him to slip the small rounded diamond ring on her pale finger._

“Are you okay?” Taylor jumped, her right hand falling to her side as she quit absentmindedly twisting the gold banded ring around on her finger, her eyes coming to rest of her fiancée. Giving him a nod, she took his offered arm, as they left their small one-bedroom apartment to head to LAX. “You sure you don’t wanna come with me?”

“to a town where everyone hates me? I think I’ll pass.”

“No one hates you.” She merely shot him a look, a lone eyebrow raised on her now make up free face, “Okay. Not everyone hates you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll get this movie finished, and you’ll be able to spend some time with you family. Then maybe, you can be my date for the premiere? Back from the dead and all?”

He pulled her closer, pressing his lips hard against hers, “deal.”

\------------------------xXx-------------------------

“I think you should be the killer.”

Taylor looked up in surprise at the director of _Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro_ , “me?”

Roman smiled, “yes. I think it would be unsuspecting, and of course, with the history there, it would be an obvious answer.”

“I don’t think I could kill anyone. I’m not sure if it would be believable?”

“Of course, it would! Think about it. The sister taking over her brother’s work. Not only getting revenge on those who wronged her, but finally stepping out of her brother’s shadow.”

She scoffed, “I am so not in Billy’s shadow.”

“How often does someone ask if you’re Billy Loomis’ sister, the moment they realize your last name?”

The brunette looked away, “I hate you.”

Roman smirked, “so? Use that hate and make yourself a serial killer.”

She sighed, “alright. Anything else you want to add to it?”

“What if we kill Sidney?”

“We can’t kill Sidney.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s the,” she rolled her eyes, “star, and you can’t kill the star. She’s like the Jamie Lee Curtis of _Stab_.”

“That’s the beauty of a trilogy…the rules change, and I can kill anyone I want.”

“Okay.” She wrote a few notes on her yellow notepad, “so I’m killing Sidney. Anything else? Should I have a partner?”

“What if Sidney had a sibling?”

“A long-lost sister who just happens to show up in time to kill her? Doesn’t seem plausible.”

“You’re right. We’ll figure that out later. Let’s just use this first half of the script, and we’ll get the casting underway. You’ll have a month left to finish things up.” She nodded, shoving her notebook into the black backpack she had began carrying around recently, standing up when he came from behind to pull her chair out. “Let’s have dinner Friday night, and we’ll figure out other details.”

“Sounds good.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7.” He kissed her cheek and darted towards the door in his excitement to get the casting started.

Taylor laughed to herself, “Bye, Roman.”

A couple of hours later, the brunette was lying on the couch as she looked over her notes. Taylor rolled her eyes as the television show changed to Cotton Weary’s latest episode, “stupid,” she settled back when the new station she turned to was in the middle of _Carrie_ , one of her favorite scary movies. Listening to the sounds of teenagers screaming lulled her into a relaxing zone as she began to handwrite a rough draft for the second part of the script, desperate to have it finished. The sounds of the movie ended up being the last thing she heard as she fell asleep on the couch, pen still poised in her hand.

\------------------xXx------------------

“Hollywood is reeling today from news of the murder of controversial talk show host Cotton Weary,” Taylor’s head shot up from where she had been slowly stirring her recently made oatmeal. “Weary had only recently finished shooting a cameo as himself in the film _Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro_ …the third and final part of the famous horror series…based on the Woodsboro and Windsor College murders.” Taylor flipped the television off, instantly going towards her bedroom to change out of her pajamas. Throwing on a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight scoop necked olive-green shirt, she shoved her feet into her worn tennis shoes and left her small apartment, door clicking lock behind her.

It took her fifteen minutes to make it to the studio, suspicion covering her features at every person she looked at. She cursed when she ran into someone hard enough to make her stumble, only the reflexes of the man in the suit saving her from the concrete. “Taylor Loomis?”

She sighed before giving a tight smile to the man, briefly noticing the second on directly behind him, “Unfortunately, I am. How can I help you?”

“I’m detective Kincaid,” he motioned to the shorter man behind him, “this is detective Beltrami.”

“Let me guess…you wanna know where I was last night?”

Kincaid smiled at the younger woman, “Not at all. In fact, we were wondering if you had any idea on who could have killed Cotton.”

“A lot of people disliked him,” she shrugged, “it has nothing to do with this movie.”

Beltrami took two steps forward, making him even with the other detective, “he was stabbed…filming a movie called _Stab_.”

She raised an eyebrow, “and people are shot…and stabbed…every day. He was a dick. Had a lot of enemies.”

“You don’t seem very fond of him, Miss Loomis.”

“Well, he did do a segment on his show about how I was doing helping with this movie because I was jealous of the fame my brother got…by being a psycho. But hey, I didn’t kill him.”

“Aren’t you scheduled to be the killer in this movie?”

She sighed, “Yeah, well, we like to break the molds of Hollywood. Female serial killers…it doesn’t happen. So, we made it happen.” She rolled her eyes as she noticed Beltrami open his mouth again, “I’ve got work to do. Excuse me.” Rushing by the pair, she was quick to connect with Roman, “How’s its going with the execs?”

“They want to shut it down.”

“That won’t happen. This wasn’t our fault. Nor was it the movie’s fault.”

\------------------xXx----------------

Taylor walked up to the cast as they sat on the stairs in front of the mock up of Stu’s house. “Named Ricky, who works at the video store.”

“It’s an homage.”

“Yeah, I just didn’t like the fact that they killed Randy, so I sort of brought him back. Sorry, dude.”

“What if the killer is Sidney Prescott? I mean, what the hell ever happened to her? She’s probably off in the woods…livin’ like the fuckin’ Unabomber, man.”

“Hey, deputy dumbass, Sidney is no where near Los Angeles. Besides, she’d be a horrible serial killer. She walks to loudly.”

“I’m starting to see why Tori Spelling and David Schwimmer didn’t want to come back.”

“Sorry, Angelina, I fee---,” she trailed off as her eyes landed on a woman in a yellow suit. “What the hell?” She stalked towards the now forming group. “Gale.” She took pleasure in the reporter’s startled expression as she laid eyes on her form, “Jennifer. Shouldn’t you be running lines?” Jennifer smiled at Taylor before simpering away, her bodyguard in tow. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s something I’d like to know, too.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor sees the killer & someone gets a little touchy.

Looking between Dewey and Gale, Taylor smirked, patting the former deputy on the shoulder, “I’ll let you handle this,” before walking away, knowing what was about to occur.

“Does Sidney Prescott know about Cotton’s death?” She nodded at Roman’s question, her eyes still trained on the cast as they spoke across the lot. “How’s she taking it? Why hide?”

Taylor shrugged, “Psychos can’t kill what they can’t find.”

“you know where she is, don’t you?”

Taylor sighed, shaking her head, “all I know is that she’s in California somewhere. I’m not privileged,” she chuckled, but all the humor was gone. Her eyes lingered on his form, noticing how drained he actually looked, “Why don’t you go home? Get some rest. I’ll handle the make-up tests today.”

“You sure?”

She nodded, “Yeah. You deserve a break. I mean, you have been fighting to save your movie all day.”

“Our movie. It’s our movie, Taylor. Your name will be right there with mine.”

She smiled, squeezing his bicep in silent thanks, “go get some sleep.”

\--------------------xXx-----------------

“Is that Sarah?” Taylor nodded as the familiar voice sounded from the front of the offices once more. “I’m gonna scare the shit outta her.”

She smirked, as she rolled her eyes in hidden laughter, “I didn’t know anything about it. Have a good night, Tyson.”

The brunette pulled her long hair up into a loose ponytail as she walked down the darkened hallway, catching sight of a figure running between two open doors. Slightly impressed by Tyson’s quick costume change into the ghostface outfit, she passed the door, ignoring the shadow she could feel watching her, “Get her good, Tyson.” She laughed to herself as she exited the building, knowing that Sarah would be screaming in less than five minutes, part of her wishing that she stayed to watch. Stan and Tyson were still laughing as they exited the building a few minutes later, she sighed in relief as she noticed the keys in Stan’s hand. “You are my hero.”

“They were on the floor at the front door.”

“Thank you,” she accepted the keys from the make-up artist, she turned to face the black actor who still had the bloodied golden scissors on his head, “how was it?”

“She wasn’t happy.” Taylor shrugged, not caring about how Sarah felt. “Especially with Roman not showing up for his oh so important meeting with her.”

“He doesn’t have a meeting with her. I sent him home like five hours ago.”

“Drugs.”

She laughed, “that’s Sarah Darling. Over dramatic and overly blonde.”

\------------------xXx-------------------

The next morning, she appeared in Roman’s office where police were combing the scene for any evidence against whoever killed Sarah. “You’re the technical advisor, right? Three versions. Three different characters die next. And we don’t know which one the killer read.”

“Morning,” she addressed the room, taking a sip of the steaming coffee, she looked directly at Kincaid, “Sarah said she had a meeting with Roman last night, which she didn’t, by the way, but she would have been waiting in here. Since it is his office.” Glancing around, she spoke more quietly, “the newest version of the script was on his desk when I left last night. And from what I see, unless one of your guys moved it, it’s been taken.”

“How do you know that her meeting with Roman was a lie?”

“Cause when I left here, I went to his house and we ate dinner.”

“So you were the last one to see Sarah Darling alive?”

“One of the last, probably.”

“Who else do you think saw her?”

“Tyson and Stan. The make-up artist. We were doing tests until about 7 last night. I met them on my way back in, and we talked for a few minutes. Then we all went to our cars.”

“Why did you come back in?”

“I left my keys. Stan found them by the door though, so I didn’t actually ever come back in. I was at Roman’s by 8. Home by midnight.” She sighed, pushing a shorter piece of her layered hair form her face, “why does it feel like I’m being interrogated?”

\---------------------xXx----------------------

“Are you sure that a birthday party is a good idea?”

“My movie is dead. My cast is dying. I might as well end my career on my own terms.”

“Roman, your career is not over. Everything is going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I wrote the script,” she giggled, taking a sip from the scotch in his glass, before standing up, “I promised Jennifer that I’d swing by her house. I think the cast is there. I’ll do some reassuring, and they’ll still be on board when filming opens back up. Okay?” He nodded, downing the scotch before motioning for another from the waitress who had been eyeing them for the past few minutes, “take it easy. I’ll call you later.”

After going home and changing from the dress she had been in all day into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt, she made her way to Jennifer’s house, already dreading how much sucking up she was going to have to do to keep the cast on board with the movie. Walking into the house, Taylor smiled at Jennifer’s body guard, before nodding at Tom, Jennifer, and Angelina, who were all sitting in the brunette’s living room, bottles of half empty alcohol littered the circular coffee table. Tom was ripping pages from the script, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. “Scream 34. Maureen’s Murder Flashback.”

“I never liked that scene.”

“That’s cause you weren’t in it.” Another set of pages gone, “Scenes 40 through 47. The Prescott House Flashbacks.”

“Tom, stop it. You’re scaring me. Two people are dead.”

“Scaring you? Ha, give the sweet, young ingenue act a rest.”

“Scene 50. Dewey saves the day.”

Shaking her head at Tom’s antics, she plopped down next to him, “you doing okay?”

“I wish I would’ve never given up drugs.”

“Tom.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” He put his hand over her mouth when she started to protest, “You’re prettier when you stop trying to fix everything.” He paused, a mischievous look filling his eyes, “Unless you wanna fix me in other ways. I’m sure Jenn won’t notice if her guest room gets a little dirty. You probably haven’t got any since that loser was killed. I’ve always wondered how someone like him got with someone like you. You’re hot,” his hand slid from her mouth over her neck, “sexy,” it grazed the side of her breast, coming to a stop at her waist. 

His next remark was cut off when she moved her body until she was away from him, “you’re drunk. Don’t make me slap you.”

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, “fuckin’ tease,” she winced as a beer bottle crashed to the ground as he stormed out of the room.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she pulled her cell out, dialing the familiar number. “Meeks’ residence.”

“Hey, Martha. Can I talk to him?”

It wasn’t two minutes later that his voice graced her eyes, “hey, beautiful.”

She released the breath she had been holding, a small smile instantly coming to her lips, “hi, Randy.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meeks decides to appear in LA, and so does an old friend.

Hearing a rustle from the trees surrounding the area she was in, she tensed again before breaking the comfortable silence, “I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright. Be careful. And, Tay?”

“yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Randy.” She quickly hung up the phone and jogged the final few steps back into the darkened house, heart pounding as she could almost feel the eyes on her body. Noticing the group by the pool, she joined them, confusion lacing her features. “Gale? What are you doing here?”

“Me? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been here for like two hours. You on the other hand, only show up with someone dies.” She froze at the expressions that greeted her, “did someone die?!”

“Stone.”

Ringing started, causing everyone to frantically look at their phones. “It’s the fax.” She watched as the group ran after Jennifer when she went back into the house.

She stood at the edge of the pool, knowing that no one could sneak up on her from her position, aware that if someone wanted to lure them inside they had done what they intended, a lot easier than it should have been. “Why did you stay outside?”

Taylor looked at Angelina, who was still shaking in fear, “what?”

“Why didn’t you come in with us?”

“I’ve been almost killed way too many times to fall for the whole go inside when the killer says he’s outside thing.”

“I think I’m gonna stay with you.” “Run!” The pair started running with Dewey and the two Gales, barely making it over the rails before the entire house became a ball of fire.

\--------------------xXx-------------------

“Whoever it is, is now taking credit for Maureen Prescott’s murder.”

“But we know who killed Maureen Prescott. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. I mean, they even told Sidney how they did it.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you said in your book that Sidney got it wrong once before. She accused Cotton Weary of murdering her mother, and he ---”

“He didn’t do it. Billy did…because,” Taylor let out a rush of air, half from the pain of the gaping wound in her side, half in frustration, “because Mrs. Prescott was sleeping with our father.”

“Maybe there is a third killer. Sidney,” he stood up, quickly walking towards Dewey, “might know something.”

Dewey looked away, “I told you, I don’t know where Sidney is. And even if there was a third killer, Sidney doesn’t know about it.”

“That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr. Riley. She is a key element in this case. I have a press conference in an hour. I need to explain why there are three dead celebrities and a bodyguard.”

“And a very angry mayor.” Hello, Detective Beltrami.

“Okay, look. We all know this has something to do with _Stab 3_ , but what we do not know is why the killer keeps leaving pictures of Maureen Prescott taken over twenty-five years ago.”

“Taken at the same studio _Stab 3_ was filming at,” Taylor chimed in, unfortunately agreeing with Gale.

“What does this have to do with Sid?”

“Who knows more about Maureen Prescott than her own daughter?”

“Well Sid’s dad couldn’t help you, and he was married to Maureen.”

Seeing the conversation between the two men getting more heated, Taylor stood up as quickly as she could, “listen to me, now. _Stab 3_ ends with Sidney getting murdered. In every version of the script. She dies. She does not need to come to L.A. At all.”

“Each script has a different killer. So, how do we know that she’ll actually die.”

“Wrong. The killer has never been revealed to any member of the cast, or production. The only two people who know are Roman. And me.”

“Why?” Kincaid stares at the brunette, his hands on his hips, looking scarily like her father.

“Because, in _Stab 3_ …the killer…is me.”

“What?” The single word came from all three occupants in the room, all three looking at the writer with varying degrees of mistrust and anger.

She shrugged, “the audience wouldn’t expect it. And two members of my family have tried to kill Sidney. Besides, Sid was fine with it.”

\------------------xXx---------------------

“I can’t believe you’re still going thru with this wrap party, Roman.”

“I can’t believe you almost became barbeque last night.”

She rolled her eyes at the newest way he had decided to describe the issues from last night, “which is exactly why you shouldn’t have this party. Last night proved that only bad things happen when the entire cast gets together. I don’t wanna die.”

“You’re not going to die, Taylor.”

“I almost blew up last night. And a freaking tree branch impaled my side! I literally almost died twice last night.”

“By the way, why did they let you out of the hospital? I mean, you were impaled.”

“It wasn’t deep enough to actually kill me. They just had to remove the freaking tree and make sure they wasn’t anything left in the hole, then they sewed it up. I’ll have a wicked scar once it finally heals. Kinda looks like a shark bite.” She took a drink of her Dr. Pepper, “Plus I threatened to walk out if they tried to hold me any longer.”

“they made you promise to come back if it got worse, didn’t they?”

She grinned, “shut up.” She glanced at the phone in her hand as it beeped. “Holy shit.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Sidney’s here.”

“Prescott? Where?”

“Yeah. Apparently, she’s at the police station. I’m going to go meet up with her. I’ll see you at your place, okay?” The older man nodded his head, his eyes glazed over as if he was lost in thought.

\-----------------------xXx------------------

“Sidney.”

“Taylor. Hi.” The two Woodsboro graduates embraced, “it’s good to see you.”

“You, too, Sid…but you shouldn’t be here.”

“People keep telling me that.”

“yeah, well a serial killer is attacking people based on scripts I’ve written…where you die in each one. It isn’t safe for you.”

“It’s not safe for any of us.”

Brown eyes narrowed as they stared at the short haired woman, “I hate when you make sense.”

“Dewey!” The group turned around quickly, Dewey screaming in fright. “Don’t shoot, I’m only seventeen.”

“It’s okay, we know her.”

“Martha.” Taylor pulled her future sister-in-law in for a hug, not having seen her since the family had picked Randy up for the hospital after Windsor. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Tell me that’s his ex-girlfriend, and I’ll shoot myself.”

“That’s Martha Meeks. Randy’s sister.”

“yeah. Can’t you tell?” Dewey was right, they looked remarkably similar now that Martha had grown up.

“We miss you in Woodsboro, guys.”

“Martha, what are you doing here?”

Taylor held a hand up, “Stop, Sidney.” She turned to look at the high school senior, “I am putting you on the first plane back. You do not need to be here.

“There’s something you guys should see.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birthday party time & Randy makes an appearance! And someone is probably gonna die.

Randy was suddenly on the screen in a pair of ugly plaid pants and maroon polo shirt, wincing as her own form appeared in the background, clad in only a black lace bra and panty set. “Told ya I’d make a movie someday, huh? Well, if you’re watching this tape…it means, as I feared, I did not survive these killings…here at Windsor College, and that giving up my virginity…to Karen Kolchak at the video store was probably not a good idea.”

“Karen Kolchak.”

“Yeah, Karen Kolchak.” She smiled as Randy answered the question he seemed to know would be coming towards his on-screen person.

“Creepy Karen?”

“Shut up! She’s a sweet person, okay? We were workin’ late. We were putting away some videos in the porno section, and you know…shit happens.” He looked towards a different part of the screen, surprisingly in the direction that Taylor was currently sitting, “Sorry, Tay. I wish you were my first.”

She smirked as a heavy knocking sounded on the dorm door, making her college self jump. “Open the door, Randy.”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“It’s my room, too!”

“Paul, fifteen minutes. I’m leaving my legacy.” He stood up, rushing towards the door, “Fifteen minutes, Paul!” On screen Taylor shook with silent laughter as she pulled a cut off Guns and Roses shirt over her head, paired with her black jean shorts. He came back to where he had the camera set up, “damn. Anyway…the reason I’m here is to help you, so that my death will not be in vain. That my life’s work will help save some other poor soul from getting mutilated. If this killer does come back and he’s for real…there are a few things you gotta remember. Is this simply another sequel? Well, if it is, same rules apply. But here the thing. If you find yourself dealing with an unexpected back story and,” his other words were mumbled as he had turned away, staring at something off the screen. “Then the sequel rules do not apply. Because you’re not dealing with a sequel. You are dealing with…the concluding chapter of a trilogy.”

Taylor smirked as Dewey’s voice echoed the last word in that sentence.

“That’s right,” his face came closer to the screen, “it’s a rarity in the horror filed…but it does exist, and it is a force to be reckoned with. Because true trilogies are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something new. So, if it is a trilogy you’re dealing with, here are some super trilogy rules.

Taylor cringed as she once more appeared on screen, an open plaid shirt hanging loosely around her form, “I’ve gotta go to class. I’ll see you after,” she planted a quick kiss to his cheek, grinning as he pulled her back for one on the lips, “love you.” Randy’s eyes follow her movements until she exits the room, “sorry, Paul,” can be heard slightly in the background as she shuts the door behind her.

Randy looks back at the screen, “I’m gonna marry her.” He shook his head, as if to clear it, “One – you’ve got a killer who’s gonna be super human. Stabbing him won’t work. Shooting him won’t work. Basically, in the third one, you’ve gotta cryogenically freeze his head…decapitate him, or blow him up. Two – anyone, including the main character, can die. This mean you, Sid. I’m sorry. It’s the final chapter. It could be fuckin’ Reservoir Dogs by the time this thing is through. Three – the past will come back to bite you in the ass. Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it. Any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and story you. So, in closing, let me say, good luck, Godspeed, and for some of you…I’ll see you soon. Cause the rules say some of you ain’t gonna make it. I didn’t. Not if you’re watching this tape.

\------------------xXx--------------------

“Tell everyone I love them, okay? I’ll be home soon,” she pulled out of the hug with Martha, and the group watched as the leopard jean clad teenager walked off set, Taylor sending up a small prayer for the girl to get home safe.

“I’ve got an idea. I’ll hook up with you guys later.”

“Do you want us to come with you?”

Gale smiled at Dewey’s question, “I work better alone. Why don’t you try to figure out where those other pictures were taken?”

“I can see nothing’s changed.”

“Nah,” Dewey spoke at the same time Taylor did, “Nope. I’ll see ya later. I’ve gotta meet Roman.”

Instead of going to meet up with roman, who she knew was at his house, Taylor chose to find her way into the Macher house replica, eyes lingering in all the spots that she knew there was blood at in the original house. Sitting on the fourth step of the staircase, she sighed, resting her chin in the palms of her hands, taking deep breaths to keep any possible panic attacks at bay. This was getting to all be a little too much. First, she had to keep pretending that her fiancée was dead. Now, her

Hearing slamming doors and familiar screams, she shot to her feet. “Sidney!” She ran up the stairs, “Sid!”

“Taylor!”

Turning in a circle, she flew to the right, “Sid! Where are you?” Coming to another dead end, she cursed, “I’m going to kill Roman.” Seeing the entire studio light up from the window she was closest to, she took the nearest exit, struggling against the green door, before realizing it was locked, going down the three steps to the front porch, she almost instantly recognized Sidney’s prone form on the artificial ground, “Sid! I’m sorry. I was trying to get to you.”

“What happened?”

Sidney left Taylor’s arms, choosing to look at the former deputy, tears streaming down her face, “he’s here. He’s in the house.”

Taylor shared a glance with Dewey before giving a nod, confirming her story.

“The killer’s in Woodsboro, Dewey!” Taylor closed her eyes, knowing one-hundred percent how crazy Sidney now sounded.

\----------------xXx----------------

A couple hours later, Taylor was walking in the front door to John Milton’s house.

“I did not fuck that pig Milton to get a leading roll just to die here with second rate celebrities like you two.”

“You did what?” Angelina turned around with shriek. “Why the hell would you sleep with Milton? He had nothing to do with who got cast.”

“Of course, he did. He picked out the entire cast.”

“No. Roman and I picked out the entire cast. We took Milton’s input, but the decisions were ours. I picked you from the moment you walked in.”

“I slept with him for nothing!”

“You probably got gonorrhea or something from him.”

“Not helping, Jennifer.”

“Get out while you can. I’m not dying here!”

Taylor turned to Gale and Jennifer, “what the hell is going on?!”

Gale looked completely fed up with everything that had been going on, “the killer is here. Roman’s dead.”

“What!” They heard a scream, causing all three of them to jump in fright. The trio looked over the edge of the staircase, Taylor, flinching at the sight of Angelina’s slain form, while the other two screamed. “Listen to me, I’m going to get the cops. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Looking at the stairs once more, she slowly started making her way down the wooden steps, doing her best to keep quiet. She held her breath as she ran across the entry way, freezing the moment she laid eyes on the black clothed figure, eyes locking on the gleaming knife in his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is revealed & someone gets shot.

Taylor came to, hands coming up to touch her pounding head, the best they could, as she took in her surroundings. It looked like a theatre, but without any exits. Shaking her wrists, she tried to loosen the handcuffs, falling back onto the red couch with a frustrated groan, which quickly turned painful as her side flared angrily. She jumped as a slam sounded from one side of the room, only for her to see nothing out of place. The brunette bit her lip to keep from screaming when the large screen came to life from behind her. “Mrs. Prescott?”

“Mom.”

Taylor spun around, her hands coming to rest over her heart, “Sid? How did you get in here?”

“Secret door. Why are you in here?” Her eyes narrowed in confusion as they landed on the gleaming silver.

“I don’t even know where here is. Freaking jerk caught me when I was trying to call the cops.”

“And he didn’t kill you?”

“do they freakin’ ever?”

“Have you missed me, Sidney? Would you like to hold me one last time?” Taylor moved, so that she was slightly in front of Sidney when the blood-stained sheet came into view. “What’s the matter? What are you staring at? Don’t you remember your mother?” Sidney started to look for a way out, eyes going from wall to wall, wildly. “You’re not going anywhere, Sidney. It’s time you came to terms with me and with mother.” Both women jumped when the sheet was removed, revealing the exact figure they knew was under there. “Maybe you never knew her at all, Sidney. Maybe you just can’t get past the surface of things.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“the other half of you. I searched for a mother, too, an actress named Rina Reynolds. Tried to find her my whole life. And four years ago, I actually tracked her down. Knocked at her door, thinking she’d welcome me with open arms. But she had a new life, and a new name. Maureen Prescott. You were the only child she claimed, Sidney. She shut me out in the cold forever. Her own son.”

He took the mask off. “Mother fucker.” Sidney shot Taylor a look at her exclamation.

“Roman Bridger, director. And brother.” Roman ran a hand over the back of his head, messing his hair up more than it already was, “she slammed the door in my face, Sid. She said I was Rina’s child…and Rina was dead. And it struck. What a good idea! So…I watched her. I made a little home movie. A little…little family film. It seems Maureen…mom…she really got around. I mean, Cotton was one thing. Everyone knew about that. But Billy’s father? That was the key. Your boyfriend didn’t like seeing his daddy in my film too much.”

Taylor scoffed, “obviously.”

“He didn’t like it at all. But once I supplied the motivation, all the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught. Find someone to frame. It was like he was making a movie. You. This is all because of you. I’m a director, Sid. I direct.” He looked towards Taylor in sympathy, “I had no idea that they were gonna make a film of their own. What a film it turned out to be, huh? I mean, introducing Sidney, the victim. Sidney, the survivor. Sidney, the star!”

“You got what you wanted, hero and villain…face to face. Well, you know what happens now? The villain dies!”

“Exactly! But I” not the villain, Sid.”

Taylor smiled sadly at Roman’s emotional break, “she is.”

He moved towards the closest, coming back to reveal a tied-up John Milton, “here he is, the man who gave away your mother’s innocence. What he did to her made her a slut. Didn’t it? She never recovered from that night, right here. In this room. They fucked her three ways from Sunday. Ruined her life. Ruined yours, too. Didn’t it, Sid? You hate him? Come on, I know you do.” Roman played a recording of Sidney telling John that she was going to make him pay for what he did to her mother. “That’s what the police are gonna find on Milton’s answering machine…right next to his lifeless, mutilated corpse.” Taylor flinched, slamming her eyes shut when her friend slit Milton’s throat.

“God! You spineless bastard!”

“No, Sid, that would be you. You did it all. Even your closest friends. Living in total isolation, the pressure of another movie about you…written by one of your oldest friends. The discovery that Milton destroyed mommy dearest…you finally just snapped.”

“And then Roman’s the hero. The sole survivor.”

“No. The first survivor of two. The other is the villain’s closest friend. Left for dead. The person who wrote herself as the newest killer.”

The newly discovered siblings both looked at Taylor, who was looking at Roman in shock, “Me?”

Roman continued talking, getting louder and louder as Sidney’s eyes filled with tears, before she snapped, “Why don’t you stop your wining and get on with it? I’ve heard this shit before!”

“Fuck you!” Taylor shrieked with Roman jumped towards her friend. 

She winced as Roman beat Sidney up, Dewey and Gale shouting from the other room. “Roman! Stop. Roman, please.” The lights went out, causing Roman to throw Sidney’s lifeless form across the bar.

Kincaid opened the door, whispering, “Sid! Sid? Where is he?” Taylor felt desperate when Roman hit the detective with a chair, Sidney’s head falling to the ground in defeat.

“Lose something?” Sidney smirked as she held up the knife.

“Found something.” Taylor had started moving the moment her eyes found the gun on the ground. She jumped at the same time the shot sounded, her still cuffed hands doing their best to hold onto her shoulder as she landed roughly, blood automatically beginning to pour out of the new gun shot wound.

\--------------------xXx-----------------------

“You sure you don’t wanna come back with us?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks though, Sid.” She sighed, eyes locking on a raindrop sliding along the window pane of the hospital, “I think it’s time that I get back to reality. I’m going home.”


	19. Welcome to Woodsboro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Loomis is back in Woodsboro...will it be peaceful and quiet or murderous mayhem?

“This can’t be what you really want.”

Taylor Loomis shrugged her t-shirt covered shoulders, “I really don’t want a big wedding. I mean, it’s not like I know a lot of people.”

“That doesn’t matter. Anything you want, you can have it. We don’t have to get married at the courthouse.”

She bit her lip, looking towards the swaying trees outside, “Honestly, I’d give anything to not get married in Woodsboro.”

She saw the brunette nod his head from the corner of her eye, “Alright. Find somewhere you like, and we’ll uhm figure it out.”

She turned, meeting his eyes, “I’ve kinda been looking around, and Santa Rosa has a few nice places.”

“Anywhere catch your eye? That’s not too far away is it?”

She shook her head, long brown hair twirling along, “30 minutes. Uhm, there’s this place…it’s called The Bridal Path. There’s a gazebo, and it’d be good for like a dozen or so people.”

“They have a website?”

She nodded, pulling open her black laptop, typing in the address, “changing rooms, a reception area. It’s big, but it’ll be good for our size, too. Plus, it’s only like fifteen hundred dollars for the day and rehearsal.”

Randy Meeks nodded, eyes flickering around the screen as it slowly loaded with the images, before nodding in approval, “When do you wanna do it?”

“Sooner the better.”

“Really?” She nodded, not meeting his eyes. “Cause I remember you telling me that you’d never get married on any date besides Halloween in sixth grade. And eighth. And tenth. And senior year. Oh, and at Windsor.”

She laughed slightly, “Okay, okay. I’d love to get married on Halloween, but honestly I’d prefer not going to school with my last name.”

“Babe, it’s been five years. No one blames you.” She continued looking out in their backyard, not acknowledging his words. “It’s not ’96 anymore. The youngest kids were like what 7th grade then?”

She smiled softly, “5th.”

He threw his arms up, “even better! They probably don’t even remember the most of it. You’re gonna go and teach them English, and you’re going to be the amazing person that I know you are. Last name be damned.”

She nodded, “Okay. Let’s get married on Halloween.”

Scarred hands found her hips before his lips met hers, “We’re getting married in less than three months?” She nodded, bringing their lips back together. “I’ve got some calls to make then.” Kissing her a third time, he shot her a wink before making his way out of the room.

\------------------------xXx---------------------

“We just got the perfect dress in for you!” The consultant turned to face Martha and Mrs. Meeks, “It’s strapless and has a little bit of lace.” Looking at Taylor’s unbelieving eyes, she finished, “You’ll look gorgeous.”

“I don’t want anything strapless.”

“Oh nonsense. Girls always say that, then they put on the dress that I picked out and fall in love.”

“I’m telling you, strapless is not –”

“Just go try it on. No more protesting. Go, go.” Taylor sighed before going to the closed curtain, hiding the dressing room and the gown. “Shout if you need help zipping.” Pulling the light pink curtain aside, she gasped when she saw the dress. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She closed her eyes as the consultant’s voice rang from across the room, before rolling her eyes and muttering, “it sure is something.” She stared at the dress in distain as she removed her flannel shirt and jeans. Refixing her high bun, she finally exited the small room.

Melissa squealed from where she was sitting with Taylor’s future in-laws, “You look…uhm wow.” Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Taylor’s scarred shoulders, going from the stabbing scar to the bullet wound that was still puckered and pink, her newest one. “Maybe if you let your hair down and a veil. Yes, a veil would make it perfect!”

“No. I don’t like this.”

“Maybe a few extensions, if your hair isn’t long enough, and then your veil will—”

“No,” this time Taylor’s reply came out more forceful, causing Melissa to stop in her tracks. “I look like a dooly. This is not a little bit of lace. There is not an inch of this dress not covered in it. I don’t like the strapless. I want something simple. And I want long sleeves. Got it?”

“I’ll see what we have,” her reply came out just as cold as Taylor’s had.

Once she gone, Taylor’s body sagged in relief, “did you find anything you like, Martha?”

“Me?”

“Oh. I guess I should’ve asked, but I just kinda assumed you would.” She stopped, pushing a loose strand of hair from her face, “will you be my maid of honor?”

“Of course! Are you sure you don’t want Sidney to?”

Taylor bit her lip, looking away, “actually, Sidney isn’t…coming. And besides, I’d love to have my little sister standing next to me.”

Martha’s reply was cut short by Melissa’s reentry, holding white fabric, “this is a silk dress with lace sleeves,” she spoke as she walked towards the dressing room, “I’ll just leave it in here for you.”

Taylor quickly followed behind the blonde, desperate to get the lace contraction she was wearing off her body, her eyes sparkled in appreciation at the garment hanging on the wall. Discarding the first dress, she quickly pulled the new one on, wincing only once when the lace snagged slightly on the gunshot wound, before bypassing it and zipping the back up. The gown felt incredibly light and flowy as she made her way back to the circle podium, where she met the eyes of Mrs. Meeks. “I love this.”

The older woman smiled with a nod, “you look beautiful.” Taylor’s brown eyes found herself in the large mirror, the bodice of the dress was covered in lace, along with lace long sleeves, the sweetheart neckline was given a couple of inches of lace to make it less revealing, only the small portion of her stabbing scare was visible, but knowing that she would have her hair down that day made the appearance less of an annoyance. Under her bust was nothing but white silk, her fingers continually caressing the material.

She turned her head to look at Melissa, who was hanging up the original dress chosen, “I’ll take it.”

\--------------------xXx---------------------

A week later, Taylor was turning her 5:30 alarm off, and hoping into the steaming shower as her fiancée snoozed away. By the time she was out and dressed in black slacks, a teal spaghetti strap shirt, and a short sleeved black and grey cardigan, Randy was making coffee in the kitchen. Slipping her teal flats on, she grabbed her black purse and a black chunky necklace before walking down the stairs, slipping her teal earrings in as she went. “Good morning, professor.”

She smirked, rolling her eyes, “You’re a dork.”

“But?”

“But I love you,” she kissed his lips, careful to not let any of her lipstick transfer to his mouth. She stepped back, “how do I look?”

“Like someone I would fantasize about instead of learning from?”

“Randal Meeks.”

“I’m kidding,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “you look beautiful, and you’re going to be great, okay?” She nodded. He smirked, kissing the shell of her ear, “if they give you any trouble, tell ‘em I’ll come after them.”

She laughed, “in all your hobble glory?”

“So, mean to the man who made you lunch.”

“You made me lunch?” She pressed her lips against him, “You’re awesome.” Taylor sighed, looking at the clock, “I need to go.” She grabbed the brown paper sack and her now full travel coffee mug, “Love you.”

Climbing into the same mustang she owned in high school, the twenty-three-year-old buckled her seatbelt before pulling out of their now opened garage door, flinching when she saw a deer move in the trees down the road, telling herself to relax. Once in town, she picked up a simple bowl of fruit from the only restaurant in Woodsboro before getting back to the car and into the school, thirty minutes before the students were set to arrive. She ate quickly while going over her plans for the week, before picking up the new piece of chalk from the box she bought a couple weeks before and writing her name on the board, before taking just a few moments to meditate before the students began to start filtering in. The brunette waited until the bell rang and silence enveloped the classroom before she spoke from her spot standing by her desk, “good morning. Welcome back, as you can see…I am not Mrs. Peterson, who has happily decided to retire to Texas.” She took a deep breath, before trying to smile in an even more welcoming gesture, “my name is Miss Loomis,” she stopped upon hearing a few gasps, before quickly continuing, “if you weren’t able to tell by what was written on the board.” She tensed the moment she saw a hand shoot up, “Yes?”

“Are you related to Billy Loomis?” More gasps filled the room.

“Yes. He was my brother. Now, as you are the yes?” She looked at the girl whose hand that just shot up again.

“Did you really help him, and Stu Macher kill people?”

She sighed, before pausing long enough to take a drink of her now lukewarm coffee, “Okay, so the sophomores, juniors, and seniors will each be reading a book. Since you are the first class of the school, you get first choice at what the sophomores will be reading.” She turned writing the three chosen titles across one side of the board, “when I call the title, just raise your hand to cast your vote.” She paused seeing another person raise their hand, “Unless it has to do with this class, put the hand down.” The redhead narrowed her eyes before slowly lowering the hand. “Now, raise your hand if you want to venture into the land of _Animal Farm_. Okay, and _The Great Gatsby_. And finally, _Frankenstein._ ” She paused long enough to tally the votes, “Alright. We will be reading _Animal Farm_. So, if anyone complains to me about it, I’m sending them to you.”

“Like you sent your brother to Sidney.” She ignored the snickers that followed the statement.

Glancing at the clock, she sent another look around the room, “you have fifteen minutes til the bell, so I want a page about your life. Tell me your story. It’s your first assignment of the school year.”

\--------------------xXx-------------------

“How was your first day?” Taylor just looked at the man, dropping her purse onto the floor. “That bad?”

“They all pretty much hate me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Let’s see…oh those 5th graders? Yeah, they’ve grown up learning about how horrible my family is. And my first class had no problem trying to ask questions. By 7th period, every time I turned my back on them I heard whispers. And let me tell you, sophomores are not able to freaking whisper.”

He wrapped his arms around her form, his voice muffled by her hair, “God, I’m sorry, babe.”

She hugged him back, before pulling away a few minutes later, “What do you want for dinner?

“Well, I was gonna take you out? But if you’re not feeling it—”

“Yeah! Uhm, sure. I’m good with going out.” Pulling him back to her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers twisting in the hair at the base, “A few hours of food and my favorite guy is just what I need.”

Less than twenty minutes later, they were sitting in their favorite high school booth, sipping on Cokes as they looked over the menu. “Hi, I’m Rachel and I’ll be your waitress. Oh, hi Miss Loomis.”

“How was your first day back?”

“It was good. I can’t wait to start reading _Frankenstein_. Decided you needed a burger after today?”

Taylor laughed slightly, “Something like that. Randy, this is one of my seniors, Rachel.”

As they ate their desired burgers, Randy broke the comfortable silence, “welcome back to life in Woodsboro.”

His words caused her to subtly look around, noticing the older customers repeatedly looking towards their table, scowling she took a large drink of her coke, “Welcome back to being alive in Woodsboro.”

“Yeah, it was a lot more peaceful when I was dead, living in my parents’ guestroom.”

She grinned, “but I do like having our own house.”

“Just no parties.”

“No serial killers invited.”

“Yeah, only if it’s Freddy or Michael.”

“Not even Jason?”

“Eh, he’s a prick.” She giggled, unable to look at his expression any longer, the person passing by the window made her freeze. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head to clear her mind, eyes going from Randy back to the window, “I thought I saw…never mind. It was nothing.”

“You sure?” Her eyes drifted towards the outdoors once more, before fully focusing on her dinner date with a nod.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun da...here comes the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...I thought I had already posted this and was already working on the next chapter, before realizing my mistake. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

Halloween dawned bright and early on a Wednesday morning, the sunlight beaming in from the thin white curtains of the only hotel in Woodsboro, causing Taylor to roll over to better hide her face. When the knocking that woke her up sounded again, she muttered a few chosen words before pushing herself from the mattress and padding across the blue carpeted floor. Adjusting the twisted strap of her tank top, she yanked the door open, “what?”

“Uhm. I have uh…a delivery for Taylor Loomis.”

She looked at the startled teenager and instantly felt remorse, “sorry. That’s me.” She took the red roses with a smile, “thank you.” The boy gave an awkward smile before turning and quickly jogging to his car. Shutting the door behind her, Taylor glanced at the clock. 6:45am. Normally she would already be arriving at the high school, but today, she was sitting in her hotel room for another two hours before beginning the wedding process. Looking for a card, she frowned when her hands came up empty, Randy always sent a card. Sitting the vase on the nightstand next to the bed, she crawled back into the still warm spot, content with going back to sleep until her alarm rang out.

At 9:30, Taylor was freshly dressed from her shower, and heading out the door to her hair appointment, roses sitting in the passenger seat of her mustang. During her salon visit, her brown hair was given subtle highlights and the spilt ends trimmed before large curls were added, giving body to her recently lifeless strands. Greyish, purple shadow, thick mascara and a dark burgundy lip stain finished her wedding look, before she hopped into the car and made her way to Santa Rosa at noon, wishing she had thought to eat the appointments began. Pulling into the venue, she let the newest Destiny’s Child song play out, before she turned the car off and darted towards where she knew Mrs. Meeks and Martha would be waiting.

1:30 came, and the almost newlywed was stepping into her dress, Mrs. Meeks zipping it up before doing the small white buttons that covered the back of the dress. “Oh, Martha, you look lovely.”

Taylor looked up, grinning at her maid of honor standing in her olive-green dress. “You look great, Martha.”

The eighteen-year-old blushed, “Thanks. You, too.”

Taylor gave her another smile, “how was school today?”

Martha moaned, “I can’t wait to graduate.” Plopping onto the grey couch, she sent a glare at the bride, “my English teacher thought it would be a good idea to us write a five-page paper about _Frankenstein_.”

Taylor smirked, catching Mrs. Meeks eyes, “teachers gotta teach.”

“You should teach Martha to control her anger.” The mom of two smiled when Martha stared at her with widened eyes, “she punched a boy today, and has been suspended until Monday.”

“Why would you hit someone?”

“He wouldn’t shut up.” Taylor looked at her with an expression that made her continue, “It was Jacob.”

“The quarterback?” Martha nodded. “What did he say?”

Martha hesitated, “he was talking about your scars.”

“Martha, you can hit people for that. Hell, my scars have been discussed on the news. My scars show that I didn’t give up. I’m proud of them…maybe not of how I got them, but still I survived getting them.” She noticed Mrs. Meeks leaving the room, quietly.

“He was talking about Randy’s, too!”

“Your brother was shot and stabbed…four times. Stop hitting people.”

“You don’t understand.” Martha took a breath, fingers messing with a loose string on the couch cushion, “Jacob was talking about his throat and how _she_ slit it. And saying some disgusting crap about your sex life with him, and how he wondered if you,” she stopped again, “apologized every time you saw the disgusting thing.”

Taylor sat down next to the girl, quickly wiping the tears as they fell down her cheeks, “don’t worry about us, okay? We can handle it. We know our lives are a little screwed up, and we’re okay with it. You were 13 when…they started all this. You had to grow up so fast, and then Randy was pronounced dead twice before they were able to fully save him. Now, you’re having to deal with these assholes. It isn’t fair to you, and I’m sorry for that.”

“They’re dicks, but I’d trade a suspension for you as my sister any day.”

\-------------------------xXx---------------------

Taylor smiled, gently fingerings the lapels of Randy’s jacket, “we did it.”

Randy gripped her hips, white dress bunching up slightly, before he planted his lips on hers, “I love you, Mrs. Meeks.”

Taylor giggled, “I love you, too, Mr. Meeks.” They kissed a few more minutes before the brunette pulled away with a sigh, “our guests are waiting.” Twining their fingers, she led him towards the building, leaving the white gazebo where they had exchanged vows behind, “I can’t believe your mother convinced my father to come…I haven’t spoke to him since I started writing the script.”

“That woman is a magician. Whoa,” the couple had entered the building, both set of eyes taking in the decorations created by Randy’s mother.

“Oh no, you were supposed to wait until we could announce you. Make a big entrance,” Taylor smiled at the woman hurrying towards the newly married couple.

“Relax, ma. There’s like twenty people here. It’s fine.”

“This place looks beautiful, Mrs. Meeks.”

The redhead shook her head, before pulling the twenty-three-year-old into a tight hug, “how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol? Or mom…you’re family.” She pulled her son into an equally tight hug before speaking again, “come sit down and enjoy dinner.”

The couple sat at a table for four, being joined by Martha and Dewey, Randy’s best man. The five servers hired by the couple to make the day easier went around the room, depositing small hollowed out pumpkins filled with butternut squash soup for the group’s appetizer, before enjoying roasted lamb, mashed potatoes, and candied carrots, while discussing the lives of the four table inhabitants.

Shortly after finishing the main courses, the new wife was led onto the small dancefloor, the first few beats of Fallin’ by Alicia Keys filled the room, making her smile widen as the couple began swaying to the beat, before Randy made her giggle in surprise as he started to lead on in a ballroom style. “where did you learn this?”

Randy smirked, “I took a few lessons. Surprised?”

“You’re perfect.” Soon joined by the other members in attendance, the couple spent the next thirty minutes dancing with their family, before settling back down to cut the simple two-tiered white cake.

She glared at him in suspicion when he raised the small square towards her mouth, the twinkle in his eyes putting her on edge. “Sorry,” was the only warming she received before the frosting was decorating her chin and lips, laughter falling from his lips. She quickly grabbing her square, shoving it in his face, most of it landing on his cheek causing him to laugh even louder. Both grabbed for the black cloth napkins as Carol Meeks scooted them away to cut the cake for the guests.

\-----------------------xXx------------------

Taylor Meeks woke on Thursday, a smile instantly gracing her features as she pulled herself from the bed to shower, before getting dressed in a knee length, navy and tan horizontal striped skirt, a white shirt, and a navy blazer. She was zipping up her ankle boots when the bed shifted behind her, and lips found her neck. “Morning.”

Taylor’s eyes closed at the sound of his husky voice, “good morning, husband.”

His fingers twirled the French braid she had set her hair into, “are you sure you have to leave me?” She nodded, causing him to further press his fingers to her skin, “you could call in sick. Or say that I gave you too much lovin.”

Taylor snorted in laughter, standing up to put her make up on, “I haven’t heard someone say ‘lovin’ since Windsor.”

“You sayin’ I’m old?”

“Nah, just outdated.” She laughed, picking the eyeliner pencil up, swatting as his hands found her hips, “go away. I’ve gotta earn a living.”

“Alright, alright,” he gave her a brief kiss, “I’ll go make breakfast for my hard-working wife.” She called out a quick thank you as he walked away, going back to her morning routine.

\------------------xXx-------------------

Taylor’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she stared at the note in front of her. The writing was familiar, but she wasn’t quite able to place where she knew it from. The bell rang, causing the sheet to slip from her fingers as she jumped in surprise. Quickly grabbing it from the floor, she shoved it into her purse before readjusting the vase that now sat on the corner of her half empty desk, just as the seniors began to chatter their way into the room. Throwing smiles in their directions, she settled herself in the rolling chair, glancing at the notes she had written hours before school started at Woodsboro High. She mentally patted herself on the back when the tardy bell ringing didn’t cause her to jerk in fright once more. “Alright, alright,” she stood as the class began to quiet, “the substitute from yesterday passed on your tests, and I’m happy to say that everyone passed.” Handing the exams back, she ignored the smirks from her usual troublemakers, “Today we are starting the newest section of Frankenstein,” she turned writing a single word on the blackboard a she spoke, “who can tell me what an allusion is?” No hands raised. “Rachel? Take a guess?”

The waitress shrugged, her eyes quickly going back to the blank sheet in front of her. Snickers followed, causing the teacher to sigh, “an allusion is basically an indirect way to reference something.” Once the definition was on the board, she turned once more, moving so that the class could easily see the definition to copy it down, noting that no one did. “For example, in this novel, the monster compares himself to Adam, except that he has no Eve. According to the Bible, Adam was the first of his race, just as Frankenstein is the first of his race. This allusion also establishes a foreshadowing of events.”

\------------------------------xXx---------------------------------

“How was your day, wife?”

Taylor sighed, plopping onto the couch next to the pajama clad man, “confusing and difficult.”

“What happened?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure. I’m pretty sure not a single student spoke to me at all today. I would ask a question and get a shrug or a blank look. Laughs. But no one actually said a word. I feel like I’m being hazed or something stupid sorority shit.”

“Maybe it was a test to see how you’d react? Maybe they’re just messing with you.”

She sighed, “maybe.”

“I think I want to mess with you, too.” She giggled as he shifted atop her, his lips finding the junction of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 20! Let me know what you think?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time in Woodsboro!!

A few short months later brought Christmas break at Woodsboro High, which involved Taylor and Randy venturing twenty miles away to the closest tree farm to determine the perfect tree for their first Christmas together as Mr. and Mrs. Meeks. Clad in jeans and t-shirts the couple playfully bickered about the most appropriate tree, before deciding on a five feet tall tree, the same one that Randy almost ran into to get away from the wife he had snuck up on mere moments before. One of the branches stuck up slightly in the back, where he had grabbed it in order to prevent his demise. They decided it should face the wall when they got home. After getting help to load it into Randy’s blue 2001 Dodge Ram, a wedding gift from his wife, he took it upon himself to surprise her with an early dinner at the Italian place on the edge of the town to celebrate the first true day of Christmas break. It wasn’t until they were eating their salads that he broached the subject he had been working towards all day, “did they find out who vandalized your classroom?”

She hesitated, wiping the walnut vinaigrette from her lips, before shaking her head, “No…but I didn’t really think they would,” she sighed, “at least there wasn’t much that got destroyed.” A week before classes let out, Taylor walked into the room to be greeted by the sight of blood covering her large wooden desk. To make it worse, photos of her and Billy littering the surrounding area, the photograph from her wedding laid smashed on the floor, half a foot print embedded on the glass. 8 days later and there were still no leads. Noticing she was beginning to get upset, he quickly changed the subject to Christmas gifts

\-----------------xXx------------------

“I can’t believe you convinced me to get colored lights.”

Taylor smirked, eyes locked on the shining tree, “white lights are lame…besides…haven’t you learned? I get what I want.”

Randy places a kiss on the top of her head, lips curling into a smile as she giggled, “And I get Jason and Freddy ornaments.”

“You had Michael, too…but he’s a dick.”

“that he is,” he continued talking as he walked towards the fireplace, “I got you something, too.” A few moments passed where she stared at his back, he flipped around with a red box snug in his hand.

“What is it?” He gave her a look that set her into a fit of giggles that he loved to hear. She gasped when she opened the lip, her lips curling into an innocent grin as she slipped a finger into the bow and raising the object free. “It’s beautiful.” She didn’t take her brown eyes off the ceramic circle as it made slow movements thanks to her hand. The front was a calendar for the month of October with Halloween circled in a heart. Their names sat at the bottom in the same red print of the heart.

His hands found her hips as she stretched to place it a bit higher on the tree than the serial killer ornaments, his lips found her ear, “I love you.”

Adjusting one of the silver balls that hung upon the branches, she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a brief kiss, “Love you, too.” Another kiss, “husband.”

\---------------------xXx--------------------

Christmas Eve brought Taylor and Randy showing up to his parents’ house, both carrying shiny red wrapped gifts, sparkles falling from the golden ribbons surrounding the squares. “Merry Christmas!!”

Taylor winced at Martha’s loud squeal, allowing the senior to wrap her arms around her momentarily, before they were even allowed into the two-story house of her husband’s childhood. After a full Christmas dinner, the five adults sat around the living room watching _A Christmas Story_. The moment the credits began rolling, Martha jumped up heading straight to the fully stocked six feet tall tree, causing Taylor to giggle from her spot against her husband’s side. “She’ll never get any older than twelve.”

Taylor smacked Randy’s chest, smiling encouragingly at her sister-in-law as her movements momentarily faltered before she went ahead and handed the gifts out. “Taylor, you go first!”

At the brunette’s confusion, Randy leaned in, “we open everything individually. It’s an honor to go first,” he winked before kissing her cheek and popping a silver bow from her package into her curled hair.

The first thing she opened was a leather bracelet with a silver square, a silver circle, and a silver heart dangling from different sections. The square had her name on it, the circle had Martha’s, and the heart said ‘sisters’. “I love it, Martha. Thank you.” She picked the biggest box next, slipping the dark blue lid off the top to reveal a red silk pajama set from her new in-laws, who she immediately thanked as well, before opening the smallest box in her pile. She gasped as she laid eyes on the necklace. It was three hearts connected in a straight line in different sizes. The smallest was gold with diamonds along the right side, the middle was silver the hearts adorning the left side, and the bottom of the necklace was the biggest heart in the same design as the first gold one. “Rand…”

“You like it?”

She smiled, running the tip of her finger over the jewels, “it’s beautiful, babe.” She shook her head, “Carol, you go next.” The woman quickly opened her gifts, to find a spa day for three from her husband, a newly filled scrapbook from her youngest child, and a new ring from Randy and Taylor. Carol’s ring was three thin gold bands connected, the first and third band had a row of twenty small diamonds each, while the center band had five stones of different colors – the birthstones of her, her husband, her two children, and her new daughter. She was quick to tell her husband to open his gifts through her teary eyes. Randy had picked out a 35-movie boxset of Clint Eastwood films for his father, while Martha had given him a set of house shoes and a new housecoat, and Carol had provided a weekend trip for the two to Martha’s Vineyard.

Taylor’s breath caught in her throat as Randy reached for his last package, placing her hand in front of it to stop his progress. “Okay, so before you open this. I want to say, its for you, but its kinda for everyone.”

She shot him a smile, which he hesitantly returned before slowly ripping into the package. Taylor bit her lip when the white box she stuck the gift in came into view, meeting his eyes when his face shot up when he caught sight of the object nestled inside. “Are you fucking with me?” She shook her head, with a smile playing across her lipstick stained lips. The former college student gazed at his parents, “she’s pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of chapter one? Chapter two will be up soon, I hope.


End file.
